Um é bom, dois é demais
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Como seria se o anjinho mais famoso de todos os animes tivesse um gêmeo da pá virada? Descubram isso lendo a fic! xD Fluffly, meio comédia, um pouco de angst, e yaoi. Atualizado!Cap 11 online
1. Chapter 1

**Um é bom, dois é demais**

oOoOoOo

Chegaram do cinema no fim da tarde. Duo ria muito, fazendo gestos engraçados:

" Akakakakaka! Esse filme foi demais! O Jin Carey é o máximo! "

" Baka, não faça tanto barulho. " Heero falou, jogando-se no sofá.

Trowa sentou-se na ponta, mas sem conseguir manter-se indiferente, uma vez que ainda tinha vestígios de riso na face.

" Cara, é mesmo! " Wu Fei ria, apoiando-se no americano.

" Tenho que concordar com vocês, foi muito divertido. " Quatre levou a manga da blusa aos olhos, enxugando-os.

Heero apenas balançou a cabeça, não entendendo o porquê de tanta risada se o filme já tinha acabado há algum tempo. O loirinho foi até o corredor:

" Vou trazer uns sucos pra gente. " avisou e saiu de lá.

Os outros dois continuaram a farra na sala:

" Eu queria ser igual a ele. " Duo disse, referindo-se ao ator.

" Não se preocupe, Duo, você é pior. " Trowa provocou, causando um risinho escondido em Heero.

" Ora, Trowa, desde quando você é de ficar provocando, hein? O que o Quatre anda fazendo com você? " falou maliciosamente.

O chinês riu mais ainda, enquanto Trowa corava levemente e preparava-se para responder a altura, quando escutaram passos vindo da escada. Pensaram que era algum ladrão, pois só havia uma empregada que trabalhava naquela casa dos Winner, já que os amigos não queriam ter a privacidade invadida constantemente por todos aqueles serviçais típicos das mansões de Quatre. A despeito da verdade, moravam na menor de todas as casas do menino, que não chegava nem de perto a ostentar o luxo de suas outras residências. Só que existia um detalhe: a essa hora a empregada já deveria ter ido embora.

Olharam para a escada de madeira, alertas, e viram Quatre descendo os degraus. Mas ele estava muito diferente: vestia uma calça justa preta, coturno, usava uma camisa cinza de linha e, por cima, um colete preto cheio de bolsos. Seu cabelo estava com gel, levemente jogado para os lados, e um lápis preto contornava seus olhos. Todos estancaram ao vê-lo, pois nunca esperariam vê-lo daquele jeito. Trowa nem conseguia falar. Quatre desceu até eles e foi logo puxado por Duo.

" Quat, é você mesmo? " virava-o pelos braços, examinando-o.

" Minha nossa! O que deu em você? " Wu Fei não acreditava que AQUELE pudesse ser Quatre, tascando-lhe a mão na testa " Está se sentindo bem? "

O japonês, mais racional, perguntou:

" Como você desceu pela escada se estava na cozinha? "

Nesse momento escutaram um barulho estridente e, ao olharem para trás, viram Quatre parado, perplexo, com a bandeja e copos caídos pelo chão.

" Nyaahhh! Eu tô vendo dois Quatres! 0.0 " o Shinigami gritou, pulando pra trás.

" Então somos dois! " o chinês se agarrou ao braço do americano, ambos assustados.

Quatre, saindo de seu transe temporário, correu, atirando-se nos braços do outro Quatre (?) que continuava próximo à escada.

" Ariel! "

Os dois abraçaram-se, o Dark Quatre a fazer cafuné no pure Quatre.

" Hee-love, socorrooo! " Duo jogou-se no colo de Heero " O que está acontecendo? Eu tô com medo! "

O moreno jogou seu Koi no chão, levantando-se e aproximando-se:

" Quatre, o que é isso? "

O loirinho, lembrando-se dos amigos, voltou-se à eles:

" A... Este é meu irmão gêmeo, Ariel. "

" Ir-ir-mão? " Trowa ainda estava atônito.

" Sim... Mas, eu não esperava te ver por aqui... Por que não me disse que viria? Como entrou aqui? " falou à sua sósia.

Ariel riu maroto, explicando-se em seguida:

" Nha, eu ía ficar um tempo por aqui, mas não sabia que você também estava nessa casa. Aí a empregada me contou que cê divida a casa com uns amigos. "

Quatre sorriu, empolgado, abraçando-o de novo:

" Que bom te ver! Estava com tantas saudades... "

" Pára tudo! " o americano levanta-se do chão " Quatre, que porcaria de história de irmão gêmeo é essa? Por que nunca nos contou sobre ele? "

" Desculpem por eu não ter falado nada, mas nós nunca conversamos sobre essas coisas. Ariel nasceu dois minutos antes de mim, a gente sempre foi muito ligado por causa disso, mas com a Guerra e tudo o que aconteceu, nos distanciamos bastante. Fico feliz que ele tenha voltado e espero que vocês não se incomodem de ele ficar aqui. "

" Claro que não, Quatre, a casa é sua. " u-ú' o japonês fez um gesto a Ariel " Heero Yui. "

" Ariel Winner. " se aos outros também.

" Bom, se você é irmão do Quatre, deve ser gente fina. " Duo concluiu " Duo Maxwell, e esse china aí é o Chang Wu Fei. "

" Olha como fala de mim, seu baka! "

" E esse com cara de tacho que não consegue nem piscar é o Trowa Barton. " ignorou o chinês e continuou a apresentação.

Trowa levantou-se e foi limpar a bagunça que seu amado havia feito. Quatre correu até ele, percebendo que havia algo errado:

" Eu te ajudo, Trowa. " terminaram de recolher tudo e foram para a cozinha.

O moreno latino depositou o que carregava na pia e encostou-se nela, cruzando os braços.

" Trowa... Você está bem? " perguntou, preocupado.

" Estou. "

" Trowa... " aproximou-se, colocando sua delicada mão na face dele " Está magoado comigo? "

" Não. Eu só... Ainda estou perplexo! Ver... outro de você... É muito estranho. "

O loirinho entendeu aonde ele queria chegar, afinal, Trowa amava Quatre por, entre tantas outras coisas, a sua beleza. E, vê-la agora em outro, confundia-lhe os sentidos.

" Não precisa se preocupar, nós somos bem diferentes. " envolveu seu rosto com as mãos e o beijou ternamente " Se gosta de mim do jeito que sou, não vai ter problemas. "

" Quatre, não diga isso nunca mais. Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é, então não ache que a possibilidade 'se' possa existir. "

Os dois beijaram-se, no fundo sabiam que nada os separaria, jamais.

" Hei! "

Voltaram-se, assustados, para Ariel, que já aproximava-se.

" O que você está fazendo com o meu irmão? " segurou o braço de Quatre e o puxou para trás de si.

" Ariel... Trowa... Trowa é meu namorado. " corou, mas não podia esconder a verdade dele.

Ariel o encarou:

" Mesmo? Hum... " voltou-se para o maior " Você ama o meu irmão? "

Em outras circunstância não responderia ao abelhudo que fizesse uma pergunta tão pessoal, mas como se tratava do irmão de Quatre, era como se ele quisesse provar-lhe que amava Quatre e que faria de tudo por ele.

" Mais que tudo na minha vida. "

O loirinho 2 olhou bem para os dois, percebendo que eram sinceros com seus sentimentos, mas ainda sim precisava examinar bem o moreno para saber se ele era o melhor para seu irmão, e pretendia fazer isso nos próximos dias que passariam juntos.

" Está bem... Por enquanto. " deu meia-volta e saiu.

Trowa e Quatre fizeram mais suco e levaram para a sala, encontrando os amigos sentados no sofá e Ariel na poltrona, todos a fitá-lo. Serviram os sucos e sentaram-se no outro sofá.

" Sabe, Ariel, agora que cê tá aqui, bem que você podia contar os podres do Quat. "

" Duo! " Quatre ficou vermelho, tendo certeza que seu gêmeo não hesitaria em contar.

" Hahaha! Vocês querem mesmo saber? "

" Não brinca! Quer dizer então que o nosso anjinho tem mesmo os seus podres? "

" Anjinho? Não, não, isso aí não tem nada de anjinho, não. " Ariel debochou.

Quatre corou mais ainda, pronto, agora tinha certeza de que ele ia contar! Ariel viu como ele ficara e, rindo, continuou:

" Ah, sim, vocês dizem isso porque ele é todo meiguinho e inocente, né? Bom, mas isso não o impediu nadinha de aprontar o que ele aprontava... "

oOoOoOo

Continua...

oOoOoOo

Esse capítulo ficou bem curtinho e simples mesmo, mas é que agora essa é a minha nova tática: publicar cada cap. assim que terminar de escrevê-lo. Eu sei que isso não é muito bom, porque eu demoro pra escrever os capítulos e vai ficar um vácuo grande entre eles, mas essa foi a solução que eu encontrei. Ultimamente eu tenho encontrado fanfics com histórias bem parecidas com as dos meus, só que com datas posteriores ou um pouco próximas às daquelas que eu escrevi. E agora eu fico sem graça de publicar essas minhas fics, porque, como eu demoro semanas pra escrever um único capítulo, eu prefiro escrever a fic toda de uma vez e depois postar, pra não ter esse vácuos, além de muitas fics ainda não terem sidos passadas a limpo. E, com isso, vai meses até eu terminar de escrever, então, se alguém tiver uma idéia parecida e for mais ágil, vai publicar primeiro e, consequentemente, se eu publicá-la depois, vai parecer uma cópia. Isso tem me incomodado bastante, porque eu não tenho como provar que eu não copiei nem me inspirei em nada, já que só umas quatro amigas conhecem todas as minhas fics. Eu odeio gente que plagia os outros, é pura falta de capacidade e criatividade, então não quero me passar por isso. Taí a explicação pras minhas futuras longas demoras pra postar capítulos e por também não publicar mais a minha outra deahtfic do Duo.

Em relação a essa nova fic, eu vou tentar por um pouco de comédia. No próximo capítulo, os podres do Quatre vão ser revelados, já estou pensando numas coisa bem terríveis, por isso, aguardem, tá? Ah, e não esqueçam de comentar. E só mais uma coisinha: tá cheio de erro sim, porque o site insiste em comer os meus travessõs e underlines. E por mais que eu tente arrumar e deixar tudo bonitinho, mais ataca o Jack estripador no site. u.u

Pime-chan.

Tradução: Loirinho 1: Quatre;

Loirinho 2: Ariel.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota da Pime: O que é que dá autora escrever e não revisar depois? Dá um texto cheio de erros horrorosos. ¬¬' Ainda mais se ela tiver se chocado com a cama algumas vezes (inda tah doeno!XD), hehe. Nhé, eu corrigi o que tava errado só, num mudei mais nada. Enton, agora sim, a versão sem erros do segundo cap. Bom, eu axu, neh?

Nota pós-correção de níver: gente, você que começar a ler a fic agora não vai entender, mas essa nota tava aí porque o capítulo tava cheio d erros e depois que os vi, os corrigi, mas aí eu já ti tinha postado o cap. e tive d repostá-lo. Só que como eu corrigi toda a fic agora, vais perceber que não há tantos erros assim e, portanto, ficaria sem entender essa notinha daí de cima. Por isso que eu expliquei o motivo dela, para não haver confusões.

oOoOoOo

"_Ah, sim, vocês dizem isso porque ele é todo meiguinho e inocente, né? Bom, mas isso não o impediu nadinha de aprontar o que ele aprontava..."_

Ariel sorriu:

" Quatre era uma peste, realmente impossível. Não nos dava sossego um minuto! "

" Hn, não creio muito nisso. " disse Wu Fei, descrente.

" Pois é a verdade. Deixe eu contar, ele era, sim, uma criança um tanto quanto tapada e meiga, mas também tinha um talento nato para aprontar, além de ser insuportavelmente mimado. "

" Ah, é? Pois conte-me mais, Ariel. " Duo pediu com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

" Hehe, pode deixar, adoro contar as travessuras dele. " tomou ar, preparando-se para desatar a falar " Quando tínhamos seis anos, um circo se instalou na rua de casa e nós fomos assistir as apresentações, como toda criança, só que este loirinho aí meteu na cabeça que queria ficar com o leão do circo. Óbvio que meu pai negou, tanto que ele teimou, esperneou e, dessa vez, não conseguiu nada. Então ele resolveu que ele mesmo pegaria o leão e, só Al Á sabe como, mas no dia seguinte nós acordamos com um leão dentro de casa! "

Todos olharam assustados para Quatre e este corou mais que uma pimenta.

" Mas isso não é nada. Uma vez ele alagou o banheiro do colégio porque estava com calor e queria nadar, só porque as piscinas da escola estavam em reforma. E quando disseram pra ele que no final de um arco-íris existe um pote de ouro! Assim que um arco-íris se formou, ele desatou a segui-lo e acabou ficando perdido na floresta por três dias. Minhas irmãs quase morreram, foi uma choradeira de dar dó e, depois, quando a polícia o encontrou, ele fez aquela carinha triste dizendo que não tinha encontrado o pote de ouro, mas que viu os espíritos da floresta. Ahahahaha! "

" Hahahaha! " Duo desabou no riso.

" Era assim, ninguém resistia a um biquinho dele, por isso ele conseguia tudo o que queria, além de nunca perceber que fazia coisas erradas. Um dia ele resolveu atravessar uma ponte que estava num estado lastimável e ele não percebeu isso. Resultado: a ponte quebrou e ele caiu no rio abaixo dela, e só não morreu afogado porque eu cheguei a tempo e o tirei de lá. Teve uma vez também que ele lotou a calcinha da nossa velha professora de Geografia com geléia de morango e até agora eu estou tentando entender o por quê. "

Quatre estava muito envergonhado, agora ele era bem diferente de antes, aliás, ninguém continua o mesmo desde os nove anos. Ele aprendera muito, mudara muito. Sempre fora bondoso, ingênuo e educado, mas, naquela época, era, como o irmão disse, mimado e fazia de tudo para conseguir o que queria; na verdade, nem tinha consciência que não podia fazer certas coisas e nem de que elas terminariam mal, senão nem as começaria.

Heero, que não estava muito a fim de ficar escutando história, acabou por interessar-se pelo que Ariel contava, não era todo dia que alguém podia dizer aquelas coisas que qualquer um duvidaria ter vindo de Quatre, então ficou a escutar. Wu Fei ria do que era contado, juntamente com o americano, enquanto que Trowa estava surpreso por saber daquilo, ao passo que ria-se por dentro, pois não queria magoar o namoradinho com uma risada sonora.

" Ele já foi até banido dos acampamentos de verão, porque sempre se perdia na mata, explodia os fogos de artifício sem querer no meio da noite ou era picado e mordido por animais venenosos. Em casa também, vivia botando fogo em algum cômodo, quebrando as coisas, até paredes e portas, engessando alguma parte do corpo. "

Ariel adorava contar as travessuras do caçula, não só porque era muito engraçado vê-lo envergonhado daquele jeito, mas também porque adorava lembrar-se de que todas as travessuras do irmão eram sempre sem intenção. Ele não tinha maldade quando aprontava alguma, simplesmente queria fazer alguma coisa e a fazia, sem pensar que poderia prejudicar as pessoas ou a si mesmo. Na sua concepção, aquilo só acontecia devido a ingenuidade do loirinho, ao contrário de si, que sempre que fazia uma peraltice, fazia com a intenção de aprontar mesmo com alguém.

" Era muito engraçado quando Quatre fazia essas coisas, porque nem ele mesmo sabia direito o que estava fazendo e acabava toda santa vez com aquela carinha de coitadinho, com jeitinho fofo e amável, impedindo-nos de ficar bravo com ele. Hehe, depois que ele foi atingindo uma idade, foi parando com isso e se tornando o que é hoje. "

" Sabe, Ariel, você precisa nos contar mais coisas. Quanto tempo disse que ia ficar mesmo? " Duo perguntou, levantando-se e batendo no ombro de Quatre " Quem diria, non, Quatre, que você seria capaz dessas coisas? Nem eu fazia isso, hehe. "

Trowa abraçou os ombros de seu koi, fazendo-o encostar sua cabeça em seu peitoral:

" Ele era uma criança, era natural que brincasse desse jeito. " o defendeu.

" Hn, sei, Barton, sei. " Heero disse com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

" Hei, Quat, será que a gente pode conversar agora? "

" Claro, Ari. "

Ariel levantou-se indo em direção à escada e parando no primeiro degrau, onde Quatre chegou em seguida, dando-lhe a mão, e os dois subiram juntos. Trowa, do seu canto no sofá, achou muito fofo os dois irmãozinhos subindo de mãos dadas.

Ao chegarem no segundo andar, Quatre começou a falar enquanto entravam no quarto de Ariel.

" Por que você sempre conta como eu era antes, hein? "

" Ahaha, porque eu adoro te ver sem jeito, kawaii. " fechou a porta atrás de si.

O loirinho sentou-se na cama e o loirinho 2 sentou-se à sua frente.

" Estava com saudades. "

" Também estava, Ari. " suspirou entre um sorriso triste.

" Uhnn... Sinto muito por ter ficado esse tempo longe, mas você sabe, eu... Eu não podia ter vindo antes. "

" Tudo bem, eu sei... Você tinha aqueles motivos. " pegou a mão do irmão mais velho, acariciando-a.

" Fiquei triste com a morte do papai e da Iria... " desabafou.

" Eu... Me desculpa, foi minha culpa. "

Ajoelhou-se na cama e foi até Quatre e, colocando suas mãos em seus ombros, deu-lhe um selinho nos lábios macios. Afastou-se, sem soltá-lo, a encará-lo.

" Nunca mais diga isso, tá bem? " falou docemente " Você não teve culpa de nada. "

Quatre jogou-se nos braços do irmão, que ficou fazendo um carinho em seu cabelo. Algumas lágrimas rolaram de sua face, mas logo em seguida se recompôs, afastando-se um pouquinho. Não queria pensar naquilo que o fazia sofrer tanto, não agora que estava tão feliz pelo regresso do irmão.

" Senti tanto a sua falta! "

" Também senti, meu kawaii. " sorriu e levantou-se " Mas se você pensar em lutar em outra guerra, mocinho, saiba que irá enfrentar o seu pior adversário: eu. Que idéia mais absurda, você lutando! Garoto, você não tem noção do perigo, não é? Não quero saber de você metido nisso, entendeu? Nem sei como não te impedi de lutar nessa! "

" Hihihi! " Quatre riu do jeito exagerado e cômico com que seu irmão falava.

Ariel sorriu também, mas era verdade, não permitiria que seu irmão lutasse de novo. Nem queria ter permitido que ele lutasse uma vez, não queria ver suas mãos tão puras manchadas de sangue, sabia como seu irmão era sensível e odiava violência, não queria que tivesse que passar por tudo aquilo. Além do mais, tinha muito medo de perdê-lo, amava toda a sua família, mas Quatre era seu preferido, a pessoa com quem mais tinha intimidade e carinho. Viviam dizendo-lhe que, por serem irmãos gêmeos, tinham uma ligação maior do que das outras pessoas, e era verdade, eles se davam tão bem que nem precisavam falar para se entender. Porém, sabia que aquilo tudo era doloroso demais para seu irmão e não queria fazê-lo ficar pior ainda, relembrando do que passara e vivenciara. Por isso usava aquele tom divertido.

" Você não vai me pôr em dia com as fofocas, não? Teus amigos já se apresentaram lá embaixo, sei que eles também foram pilotos. Mas como que é aquele negócio com o moreno? "

Quatre abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado, levantando-a em seguida.

" Eu gosto dele, de verdade. "

" Vem, me conta tudo. " segurou suas mãos, ansioso.

" Bem, nós éramos pilotos na guerra, sabe, e eu sempre o achei lindo. Claro que com o tempo eu fui ficando mais fascinado pelas outras qualidades dele e... Acabei me apaixonando. Nossa, eu me sentia perdido, não podia nem vê-lo que minhas pernas tremiam. Acho que eu dava muito mole. "

" Hahahaha! Pelo que eu te conheço, você deve ter dado mais mole que sorvete no fogão! Hahahahaha! "

" Hei! " deu-lhe um soquinho no braço, de brincadeira " É, dei mesmo, hihihi. "

" E aí, como vocês começaram? "

" Uma noite todo mundo tinha saído e eu acabava de voltar da praia. Estava com a calça dobrada um pouco acima das canelas, os sapatos na mão, a blusa meio aberta e o cabelo um pouco molhado. Eu estava entrando, quando ele apareceu e ficou me encarando, de repente não sei o que deu nele, mas ele avançou em mim, me encostando na porta e começou a me beijar selvagemente. Uhhh, foi maravilhoso! "

" Hehe, imagino. E então? " divertia-se vendo a felicidade do irmão.

" Fiquei assustado e saí correndo, mas ele me segurou pelo pulso e me disse assim, de uma só vez, bem grosso: Eu te amo. Eu levei um choque enorme e não conseguia acreditar, então ele disse que ele me amava e ponto, e que se eu não acreditasse, ele faria de tudo pra me provar que era verdade, só que, assim, a gente ficaria mais tempo separados, sendo que podíamos já estar juntos. Eu fiquei sem palavras, ainda mais quando ele me pediu em namoro: Trowa não faria isso se não me amasse de verdade. Eu o conhecia bem e sabia que ele não brincaria assim comigo, então aceitei. E, quer saber, ao longo desse tempo todo, só vejo que ele realmente me ama. " concluiu com um sorriso.

" Fico feliz por você, kawaii, você merece! " abraçou-o " Mas, me diga, eu posso confiar mesmo nesse Trowa? "

" Claro, Ari, eu o amo, muito, e sei que ele também me ama. Ele é uma ótima pessoa. "

" E... Até onde vocês já chegaram? Não passou de beijinhos, né? "

" Er... Bem... Na verdade... " Quatre corou, baixando a cabeça.

" O QUE? Aquele tarado tocou em você? Isso não vai ficar assim, agora ele vai aprender a não abusar mais do irmão dos outros! " levantou-se, furioso.

" Ari. " Quatre segurou seu pulso, fazendo um biquinho " Por favor... Ele não me abusou, eu também quis. Eu já sou crescido, tá? "

É, ele tinha consciência de que Quatre já não era nenhum bebezinho, mas mesmo assim era muito difícil aceitar que alguém podia tocar seu irmãozinho. Resolveu deixar quieto por enquanto, se fosse dar um escândalo agora só entristeceria seu pequeno irmão. Deixaria isso para outra hora, não permitiria que aquele moreno ficasse 'abusando' de Quatre, faria de tudo para impedir. Além do mais, era quase impossível resistir àquela carinha que Quatre fazia. Jogou-se nele, abraçando-o.

" Tá bem, calma. "

" Obrigado. " sorriu " Sua vez, desembucha que agora é a sua vez. O que andou fazendo? "

" Hahaha, você nem acreditaria! "

E assim passaram o resto do dia, conversando e contando as novas.

oOoOoOo

Continua...

oOoOoOo

Nossa, tá sendo tão fácinho escrever essa fic... tá, tá sendo fácil porque eu me obriguei a dar continuação à fic, já que a minha boa-vontade não tava cooperando muito! ) Mas, td bem, logo os próx. caps. tarão pintando aqui, ateh a semana que vem eu pretendo ter escrito mais dois.

Hum, odeio essa formatação do site, as aspas naum funcionam, o espaço duplo entre as linhas também naum, nem o tamanho das letras e o itálico e negrito! Que maravia:DD Huahuahuahuahua, se alguém souber como se faz para, pelo menos, ficar mais de um enter entre os parágrafos, me deixe um recado, por favor, que eu to precisando saber! n-n E esse cap era pra ser só de flashbacks do Ariel, mas ia ficar muito comprido! nn"

Ah, tah, tipo assim, eu sei que ficou meio que parecendo incesto, mas naum é, naum! É que eu não resisti ao ficar imaginando dois Quatre juntinhos... Sei lá, foi tipo uma fantasia, huahuahuahua! n-n' Ahen, entaum, se aparecerem mais cenas do tipo, que eu tenhu certeza que vão aparecer... naum me matem, ok? Mais é a msm coisa que imaginar dois Duos, dois Heeros... Uiui, tá ficando quente, non? XD

Hahahaha, eu vou ficando por aqui porque é a segunda vez que eu soco a cabeça na cama e dessa vez doeu um pouco mais porque eu até fiquei meio zonza, e a minha cabeça tá dando voltas. T.T Por isso que naum ficow muito bem escrito esse cap e cheio de palavras repetidas (perdi a conta de qnts 'muitos' 'tudo' 'aquelas' e mais um monte que eu coloquei), porque a minha cabeça naum está muito boa no momento, huahuahuahaua! Se bem que, quando que ela tah, neh?

É ixu, entaum. Comente, please!

Xauzinhu:)


	3. Chapter 3

Uma semana se passara desde que Ariel fora morar com eles e, por enquanto, estava tudo calmo. Quer dizer, nem tanto... Eram visíveis as diferenças entre os irmãos: Quatre era mais clássico e certinho, ao passo que Ariel era rebelde e explosivo, gostava de sair, ouvir músicas pesadas, se vestir bem diferente. Com essa personalidade, deu-se muito bem com Duo, com Heero raramente falava, mas este dignava-se a lançar-lhe olhares coléricos cada vez que ele punha uma música em alto volume ou começava com a sua típica baderna. Wu Fei conversava com ele também, mas, por não terem muito em comum, não se aprofundaram em uma grande amizade. E, Trowa, a este Ariel desejava arder no mármore do inferno!

oOoOoOo

Estava saindo do banheiro quando deu de cara com Quatre.

" Bom dia, Ari. " sorriu-lhe, ainda de pijama, uma vez que acabara de acordar.

" Hn. " olhou bem o pijama lilás com um desenho do Taz em relevo de plástico. Um olhar travesso brilhou em seus olhos (alguém já viu um olhar brilhar na orelha? ¬¬) " Vem cá, Quat. " tomou-lhe o pulso, arrastando-o para seu quarto.

Quatre deixou-se ser levado. Ao entrarem, Ariel trancou a porta e abriu seu armário.

" Quatre... "

O loirinho reconheceu a intenção do irmão, recuando alguns passos.

" Não! Sem chances, Ariel! "

" Ora, vamos! "

" Não! "

" Vamos... " pediu com a voz manhosa " Você nunca me negou isso antes. "

" Você sabe muito bem que eu nunca gostei de fazer isso. "

" Mas eu adoro! Oras, você vai negar isso ao seu irmãozinho que não vê há um ano? "

" Hmpf... Tá bem. " deu-se por vencido. Na verdade, sempre cedia às vontades do irmão.

Ariel exibiu um sorriso triunfante.

" Deixe-me ver de que jeito é melhor... Ah, já sei! " estalou os dedos, mexendo no guarda-roupas.

Quatre aguardou a loucura do outro começar e, quando este voltou-se para si, engasgou.

" Cof, cof! Você quer que eu use isso mesmo? "

" Confie em mim, vai ficar bom. "

Suspirou, resignado. Tomou as roupas do irmão, vestindo-as com certa dificuldade, enquanto o outro pegava suas maquiagens. Voltou-se para Quatre, sorrindo, a admirar seu pequeno daquele jeito: estava com um short preto de couro levado ao extremo da palavra; uma camisa baby look branca de algodão tão fina que chegava a ser transparente, repicada nas mangas, que não ultrapassavam os ombros, e na barra; por cima um colete jeans preto sem mangas, trespassado, com grandes fivelas de metal e fios soltos, além de um tênis plataforma branco, para quebrar o visual 'dark'.

" Viu, ficou perfeito. "

" Narcisista. " ¬¬

" Hn, vem cá. " puxou-o pela mão e fê-lo sentar-se na cadeira de frente para a penteadeira

Acariciou com a costa da mão o rosto suave de Quatre, bem como o seu, pegando um gloss alaranjado e passando-lhe nos lábios, depois contornou seus olhos com um lápis preto, não muito escuro. Passou sua escova pelos fios amarelos, para logo em seguida jogar-lhes um pouco de spray, fazendo o loirinho fechar os olhos. Bagunçou seus fios, eliminando a risca da divisão do cabelo, e espirrou mais do spray. Continuou mexendo até o resultado final dar a impressão de que ele tinha cortado seu cabelo totalmente desfiado.

Quatre ficou se olhando no espelho, seu irmão sempre lhe fazia de cobaia, obrigando-o a se vestir daquele jeito tão contrário a si. Ariel abriu uma gaveta e tirou algumas coisas de lá, dentre as quais pegou um brinco prateado que era em espiral, formando basicamente três argolas, de modo a parecer que tinha três furos ao longo da orelha. Prendeu-o no lóbulo esquerdo, onde o tinha obrigado a furar uma vez, e partiu para duas correntes de metal, que prendeu no colete e no short, em ambos os lados, depois colocou um bracelete formado por finos fios pretos de metal entrelaçados no braço direito. Pronto, estava acabado.

oOoOoOo

Os garotos estavam sentados à mesa, tomando o café da manhã, quando Quatre foi empurrado para dentro da cozinha, seguido por Ariel. Absolutamente todos pararam de comer assim que o viram, inclusive, Wu Fei cuspiu fora o leite que bebia na cara de Heero, que estava à sua frente, e Duo deixou o cereal colorido que levava à boca cair na mesa. Quatre estava corado ao ponto de parecer que passara um blush forte nas maçãs do rosto.

" Q... Q, é mesmo você? " o americano perguntou, incrédulo.

" ? " Trowa estava de boca aberta, Quatre estava simplesmente lindo!

Não estavam acostumados a vê-lo daquela forma e jamais iriam supor que ele pudesse ficar assim. Apesar de estranho, ele continuava bonito, só que de um jeito diferente do que o meigo e comportado Quatre costumava se vestir.

" Eu... "

Quatre não conseguiu dizer mais nada, pois Trowa puxou seu braço, levando-o para longe de lá. Depois de vê-lo daquele jeito tão bad, não conseguia resistir aos seus instintos, precisava e iria possui-lo naquele mesmo instante.

Todos entenderam o que iria acontecer, inclusive Ariel, que fez uma cara horrorosa. " Droga! " pensou, bufando e indo em direção à porta.

" Hei, Ariel, não vai tomar o café? " o chinês perguntou.

" Perdi a fome. " respondeu seco.

" Hahaha, foi você quem procurou. " riu o americano, já imaginando que ele quem vestira seu amigo e que agora se corroía por dentro de ciúmes.

Lançou-lhe um olhar medonho e saiu de casa. Ah, se aquele moreno achava que podia fazer isso com seu irmãozinho, e ainda na sua frente, estava muito enganado. E ainda ia ver só por isso!

oOoOoOo

4 horas mais tarde:

Ariel escancarou a porta de entrada da casa, assustando os quatro pilotos que assistiam a um vídeo.

" Ari, o que foi? Tá tudo bem? " Quatre levantou-se, preocupado.

" Quat, vem, você precisa arrumar suas malas. "

" O que? " o-O

" Consegui um vôo pro Caribe. Anda logo que o avião parte daqui a duas horas. "

" Queee? " O-Õ

" Do que você tá falando? " Duo perguntou.

" Quatre gosta de lá, acho que vai ser bom viajarmos pra lá. Só nós dois. " cerrou os olhos, mirando Trowa.

" Mas você acabou de chegar..." disse Quatre, sem perceber as intenções do outro.

" Eu sei, mas não enrola mais e vai fazer as suas malas. "

Trowa levantou-se, prostrando-se ao lado do loirinho, colocando um braço em sua frente, como se isso impedisse a Quatre de sair.

" Ele não vai. "

" Você não manda nele. "

" Nem você. " estreitou o olhar.

" Acontece que ele é o MEU irmão. "

" E o MEU namorado. "

" Uhhhuuu! Vai ter treta! " Duo gritou, recebendo um olhar shine dos orientais " Er... Eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas ali e... Eu já volto... Vem comigo, Wuffy. E você também Hee-love! " catou os dois pelo pulso e os arrastou para o andar de cima.

" Hun, droga o filme tava pela metade. " reclamou Wu Fei, enquanto saía.

" Por favor, não briguem. " o loirinho pediu.

" Quem está querendo briga é esse daí, Quatre. "

" Não fale assim, Ariel. " repreendeu o gêmeo.

" Pois bem, Quatre. Então arrume suas coisas, que eu estou te esperando. "

" Já disse que ele não sai daqui. "

" E quem você acha que é pra decidir isso? Quer saber? Eu não tenho que te dar ouvidos! "

" Ora, seu... " tentava se controlar pois sabia que, se fizesse algo, Quatre não o perdoaria.

" Parem! Vamos conversar. " pediu de novo.

" Quatre, vamos? " inquiriu Ariel, ignorando seu pedido.

" Ari... " seus olhos já estavam rasos d'água.

" Ele pode ser seu irmão, mas não é seu fantoche. " Trowa condenou.

" Muito menos seu. Se vocês terminarem, não terão mais nada, mas nós seremos irmãos para sempre, não importa o que aconteça. "

Trowa estreitou mais ainda seu olhar, se é que isso era possível.

" E quem disse que nós vamos terminar? " soltou o veneno.

Ariel estava prestes a responder, quando Quatre se manifestou, gritando.

" Parem, vocês estão me machucando! " saiu correndo para o jardim, chorando.

oOoOoOo

Continua...

oOoOoOo

Hahaha! Como o cap. 2 tinha ficado meio deprê, esse ficou mais cômico. Mas foi sem intenção! Isso só aconteceu porque eu tô de TPM, ou seja, mais boba-alegre do que nunca! Hehehe, bom, pelo menos eu achei engraçado o Wu Fofo cuspindo no Heero e o Duo querendo ver o circo pegar fogo. :DD Nhé, também ficou menorzinho, mas eu não tinha planejado o que escrever nesse cap. e escrevi td o que veio na cabeça na hora, entoces, ia ficar muito comprido se eu colocasse mais coisas. Fica pro próximo!XD

E o visual do Quatre? Hehehe, eu me surpreendi vestindo ele daquele jeito, já que eu gosto dele com uma roupinhas bem cuts, tipo aquela do Taz. Mais eu o achei lindo assim! E, por falar em Taz, nem me perguntem o que ele e o Jin Carrey tão fazendo no futuro de gundam! Haha, sei lá, quem sabe eles não viraram mitos? XD

Bom, gente, agora eu vô indo que tem uns mórmons batendo aqui em casa e eu quero vê se, se eu mostrar pra eles as minhas fics, eles falam que é coisa do demônio! Muahahahahahaha... Peraí, são os mórmons que condenam isso? Ah, vô lá saber isso já. "Pime correndo com o computador pra mostrar as fics... Hein, com o computador? o.Õ"

Please, reviews.

Matta ne!


	4. Chapter 4

" _Ele pode ser seu irmão, mas não é seu fantoche. " Trowa condenou._

" _Muito menos seu. Se vocês terminarem, não terão mais nada, mas nós seremos irmãos para sempre, não importa o que aconteça. "_

_Trowa estreitou mais ainda seu olhar, se é que isso era possível._

" _E quem disse que nós vamos terminar? " soltou o veneno._

_Ariel estava prestes a responder, quando Quatre se manifestou, gritando._

" _Parem, vocês estão me machucando! " saiu correndo para o jardim, chorando._

Ariel ficou estático ao ver seu irmão sair daquele jeito. Sentiu certo remorso, mesmo não querendo admitir, de tê-lo feito chorar, e correu atrás dele. Trowa também se entristecera com aquilo, porém, deixaria os dois irmãos a sós, para conversarem e se entenderem; depois se acertava com seu pequeno koi. Foi para seu quarto e jogou-se na cama, precisava retomar a calma.

Quatre cansou-se de correr e largou-se debaixo de um grande carvalho, tampando o rosto com as mãos. Não queria que as pessoas que mais amava no mundo brigassem, isso o magoava muito. Sentiu alguém ajoelhar-se junto a si e logo depois suas mãos foram tiradas de seus rosto delicadamente, forçando-o a encarar seu gêmeo.

" Quat... " por sorte já o conhecia muito bem e sabia como fazê-lo parar " Vai, me fala o que você tem vontade, juro que ouço tudo quietinho. "

Fungou um pouco antes de se abrir, contendo o choro:

" Não gosto de vê-los assim, eu os amo muito e... E me machuca saber que vocês não se gostam. "

" Hun... " fez-lhe um cafuné " Não é que eu não goste dele, kawaii, apenas é muito difícil para mim aceitar que vocês têm um caso. "

" Não é um caso! Nós somos namorados e nos amamos muito. Se você não acredita, pergunte ao Trowa, ele vai dizer que me ama e que nós vamos continuar juntos, sim. " seu rosto estava vermelho, queria tanto que Ariel confiasse em Trowa.

" Quatre... Eu sei que vocês se gostam, mas ainda sim não é fácil! É impossível eu não ficar apreensivo, sabe-se lá se ele algum dia ele não vai te fazer sofrer! Eu não posso permitir que ele te magoe, se ele fizer você chorar, eu nem sei do que sou capaz. Além do mais, cê acha que é simples aceitar que tem alguém que toca seu irmão mais do que você mesmo já tocou na vida? Poxa, Quat, é difícil! " sentou-se, apoiando os braços nos joelhos.

" Eu... Eu te entendo, mas isso... Isso, assim é a vida. Você não pode me impedir de viver. Trowa não vai me roubar de você, jamais. Seu lugar já tá muito bem protegido aqui " levou a mão ao peito " Quanto ao resto... Se não for com ele, será com outro, isso é algo inevitável, e é melhor que seja com Trowa, que eu amo demais e é tão bom pra mim, do que outro alguém que pode nem se importar tanto assim comigo quanto ele se importa. "

Ariel abaixou a cabeça, fixando o olhar na grama.

" Eu sei... " falou baixinho " Quatre, eu sinto muito, eu sei que não sou seu dono, só que eu não posso deixar de me preocupar e ter ciúmes. " desabafou, seu irmão era um dos únicos que conhecia sua segunda face.

Quatre se aproximou dele, dando-lhe um beijinho na bochecha.

" Eu sou muito grato por isso, Ariel, acredite. "

O mais velho ergueu o rosto, mirando o loirinho com um meio sorriso.

" Hahaha, tá bem, kawaii. Mas você tem que prometer não ficar se agarrando com ele na minha frente. "

Corando, respondeu:

" Prometo. Agora, vamos? " levantou-se e deu a mão para o outro fazer o mesmo.

Assim que estavam em pé, Ariel pôs-se a andar em direção ao portão.

" Você não vai entrar? "

" Vou dar uma passeada. Não me espere tão cedo. "

Quatre o viu se afastar, o coração apertadinho por ter deixado seu irmão daquele jeito. Contudo, sabia que estava certo e que precisava deixar claro de uma vez por todas que amava o moreno.

Entrou em casa e foi ao quarto do koi, batendo levemente na porta.

" Trowa? "

Ao ouvir a doce voz lhe chamando, abriu a porta para o menino. Sorriu para o namorado e entrou, sentindo a porta se fechar atrás de si. Trowa caminhou até ele, abraçando-o pelas costas.

" Como está? "

" Bem. " levou sua pequenas e macias mãos às do latino, que se encontravam entrelaçadas entorno de seu pescoço " Sabe, conversei com Ariel. "

" Mesmo? E o que houve? "

" Hun, ele tem medo que você me faça sofrer. "

" Ele não deve se preocupar com isso. Pra quê que eu ia fazer sofrer a pessoa que é a minha vida? "

Quatre soltou-se de seu abraço e beijou-o demoradamente. Suas mãos pousaram em sua nuca e sua cabeça recostou-se em seu largo peitoral:

" Obrigado, Trowa, realmente obrigado. "

Trowa apenas sorriu, fazendo-lhe um carinho no cabelo. Adorava aquele garoto e nunca se perdoaria se o machucasse. Gostava de seus amigos, mas só havia uma pessoa pela qual ele faria de tudo, a única pela qual ele choraria, a única que lhe importava mais que qualquer coisa e, por esse exato motivo, jurara a si mesmo que nunca feriria aquele anjo caído. E sabia que Quatre precisava ouvir tais palavras, que precisava delas para reconfortar-se e sentir-se menos culpado depois do que conversara com o irmão. Afinal das contas, não custava nada dizer aquilo, pois além de ser a mais pura verdade, não era sempre que expunha seus sentimentos.

oOoOoOo

Ariel estava sentado ao balcão de uma boate, um copo de uma bebida qualquer pelo começo. Sentia-se só e carente, queria apenas estar ao lado de uma pessoa. A discussão com o irmão só o arrasara mais. E, nesse momento, tudo o que queria, tudo o que precisava, era dele.

" Ah, como eu queria que estivesse aqui... " suspirou, dando uma tragada na bebida.

" Por que tive a impressão de que te encontraria num lugar desses? " uma voz grossa soou atrás de si.

Voltou-se assustado, alargando um lindo sorriso ao reconhecer o dono da voz. Levantou-se do banquinho, num pulo, abraçando-o fortemente.

" Ei, ei, calma meu hentaizinho, nós estamos no meio de um bar. " provocou, acariciando-lhe os fios claros.

" Que bom que veio. Senti sua falta. " confessou.

Não sabia direito o que ele fazia lá, mas ficou imensamente feliz em tê-lo ali. Precisava tanto dele, era tão bom aquele abraço, tão acolhedor.

" Também senti a sua, garoto problema. "

Ariel soltou-se, fazendo bico:

" Já disse para não me chamar assim! "

" Esquentadinho! Vem cá. " puxou-o para si novamente " Tinha certeza de que você estaria enchendo a cara em um buteco qualquer, choramingando a minha ausência. "

" Ora, seu... Deixe de ser convencido, eu não estava bebendo por sua causa. "

" Ah, não? Sei, conta outra, você não agüenta nem dois dias longe de mim, vai, fale a verdade. "

" Do que você está falando, seu presunçoso? Já faz uma semana e eu nem ao menos te liguei. "

" Olha como fala com os mais velhos, pirralho. "

Ariel bufou, irritado, odiava quando lhe chamavam assim.

" Eu não sou droga de pirralho coisa nenhuma! E o que você está fazendo aqui? "

" Como 'o que eu estou fazendo aqui', seu pivete mal-educado! Isso é o que eu ganho por me preocupar com você! " reclamou, indignado.

" Bem, ninguém te pediu pra vir atrás de mim. " respondeu, cético.

" Mas faltou muita palmada na sua educação! "

" Vá pro inferno! " empurrou-o.

Não conseguiu e nem tentou entender o que se passou dentro de si naqueles poucos instantes, só sabia que se irritara novamente e, num impulso, saiu da boate, que àquela hora já estava lotada de jovens.

" Ah, vamos começar com tudo isso de novo! " suspirou, levando a mão ao rosto, em sinal de cansaço.

Saiu, à procura do garoto, enquanto era assediado por uns e outros, sem dar um pingo de importância aos atrevidos. Não tinha vindo de tão longe para morrer na praia. Aquele loiro ia aprender de uma vez por todas uma lição, ah, se ía!

oOoOoOo

Continua...

oOoOoOo

Uhnnn... Esse cap. saiu meio capenga porque eu acabei de ler uma deathfic do Nichol e isso me deixou abalada até agora! Uiiii, a fic era tão linda e meiga... Porque o Nichol tinha que morrer? TT.TT ... Bom, pelo menos isso me deu boas idéias para IsaacxNicci "olhar malicioso emitindo raios gama para o computador" Muahahahahaha!

Nhé, voltando à fic, e aí, quem será esse cara misterioso? Descubram no próximo cap.! Agora história tá começando a se desenrolar, yehh! – se bem que eu ainda não sei os rumos que ela vai tomar oo" – Hehe, e no cap. 5 eu aprontei uma pro Q-chan que só vendo! Huhuhu! ;D

Nossa, eu nunca pensei que fosse tão fácil escrever só quatro págs. por cap. Tá saindo td bem rapidinho assim. Outra coisa que eu reparei é que essa fic tá parecendo as primeiras fics yaoi que eu li... Hehe, engraçado.

Então, continuem acompanhando pra ver que fim isso leva, e não se esqueçam de deixar um coment, isto é, se quiserem.

Agora xô ir comer meu pão com goiabada. "Que, eu vou msm! u-u"

Matta ne!

25/08/05


	5. Chapter 5

" _Ah, vamos começar com tudo isso de novo! " suspirou, levando a mão ao rosto, em sinal de cansaço._

_Saiu, à procura do garoto, enquanto era assediado por uns e outros, sem dar um pingo de importância aos atrevidos. Não tinha vindo de tão longe para morrer na praia. Aquele loiro ia aprender de uma vez por todas uma lição, ah, se ía!_

oOoOoOo

Andava desanimado pela areia quente da praia, segurando os sapatos na mão. A lua prata refletia seu brilho nas águas escuras do mar, aumentando sua melancolia. Não queria ter brigado de novo com ele, mas seu temperamento explosivo e as constantes provocações do outro não ajudavam em nada. No fim, sentia-se desolado, só tinha dado "mancadas" com as pessoas que amava naquele dia. Abaixou a cabeça, suspirando, enquanto o agitado barulho da feira praiana descontraía a noite de alguns.

oOoOoOo

Finalmente encontrou a casa em que Ariel estava hospedado. Essa, ao contrário da riqueza do garoto, era uma casa modesta se comparada às outras, não devia ter mais que cinco quartos. Bateu à porta, mas, a essa hora, a única empregada da residência já tinha ido embora, então girou a maçaneta e viu que a porta estava aberta.

" Esse moleque é tão desligado! "

Entrou, vasculhando o primeiro andar. Não encontrou muita coisa, mas ao que estava quase chegando à cozinha, viu o loirinho avançando em sua direção; mas este fez uma cara de espanto. Antes que Quatre pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, foi agarrado pelo homem, que tascou-lhe um beijo sufocador. Pego de surpresa, não conseguiu reagir, enquanto as mãos daquele estranho apertavam seus braços.

Duo veio logo atrás, seguido de Heero e Trowa, que ficaram estáticos com a cena que viram. Trowa sentiu arrepiar o seu último fio de cabelo, não acreditando no que seus olhos viam... Quatre não podia estar traindo-lhe! Naqueles rápidos segundos, milhares de coisas passaram pela cabeça do moreno, desde como aquele homem agarrava seu namorado bem à sua frente à todo o tempo que passaram juntos, as confissões que trocaram, as vezes que riram, que choraram... E ele o traindo esse tempo todo! Não conseguiu suportar o peso no seu peito e subiu as escadas correndo, sem nem ao menos tentar imaginar o que um intruso fazia dentro de casa àquela hora. Pois, se tivesse se atido a esse detalhe, podia até chegar à conclusão de que ele era um estuprador.

Era muito difícil agüentar o que vira há pouco: amava Quatre, sentimento o qual sentira poucas vezes na vida, e, agora, vê-lo com outro o feria demais. Por vários motivos, porque ele tinha ciúmes, porque sentira-se enganado, decepcionado de ter entregado seu coração nas mãos do loirinho; dor, uma dor profunda por achar que não era mais amado, seu orgulho ferido... Enfim, tudo era um conjunto de emoções que o amargavam e destruíam por dentro em questão de minutos. Apertou o travesseiro da sua cama, na qual dormiram juntos tantas vezes...

Enquanto isso, lá embaixo, Duo foi o primeiro a despertar do transe. Enlaçou Quatre pela barriga e o puxou para si, afastando-o daquele maluco. Quatre estava tão assustado que nem conseguia falar, apenas seus olhos estavam arregalados. Só então o estranho notou a presença de mais gente, não entendendo bem o que acontecia, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso porque sentiu uma mão suave tocar-lhe o ombro e o virar para trás.

" Mushra! " Ariel lamentou ao perceber que ele beijara seu irmão, errando, obviamente, de alvo.

" Ariel? O.O " pensou estar caindo numa peça de sua mente ao ver dois Ariéis ali e voltou-se para o lado aonde supostamente havia deixado Ariel, que na verdade era Quatre.

Ficou perplexo, sem saber o que acontecia, voltando-se para o verdadeiro Ariel e novamente para Quatre.

" Ele é meu irmão gêmeo, humpf. " Ariel suspirou.

" Que? "

" Quatre é alguns minutos mais novo que eu. "

" M-mas...? "

Demorou alguns segundos até seu cérebro absorver as informações que lhe eram transmitidas, coisa que os demais presentes logo entenderam.

" Então ele é seu irmão? "

" Foi o que eu disse. "

" Então eu beijei seu irmão? "

" É, beijou. ò-ó " respondeu, zangando-se de ciúme, mesmo que tudo não passasse de um acidente.

" Hum... Ahahaha, vocês têm gostos diferentes! "

Todos: ¬¬'

Gotinhas instalaram-se nas nucas dos quatro devido o outro que agora ria. Ariel deu-lhe uma cotovelada no estômago.

" Ouch! " gemeu, esfregando a região dolorida " Tudo bem, sinto muito. Você... " voltou-se para o loirinho " Seu nome é Quatre, certo? "

" S-sim. " ainda nos braços de Duo, começava a se recuperar do susto, separando-se do amigo.

" Quatre, me desculpe, sinceramente. Eu não sabia que Ariel tinha um gêmeo, esse beijo era para ele. "

O loirinho corou, mas aceitou as desculpas do outro.

" Sou Mushra Yahkoffik, namorado desse garoto emburrado aí. " estendeu sua mão.

" Quatre Winner, prazer. " retribuiu, apertando a mão do homem.

" Sou Duo Maxwell e esse é Heero Yuy. Nós dividimos essa casa, somos amigos do Quatre " Duo apresentou-os.

" Prazer. " sorriu simpaticamente.

O mal-estar gerado pelo incidente de há pouco dissipava-se com as devidas explicações e o bom humor do visitante. Entretanto, apesar de ser despreocupado e alegre, Mushra estava ansioso para esclarecer seus problemas com Ariel de uma vez, não agüentava mais ficar brigado com o namorado, aquela situação o incomodava muito, não gostava de ficar nesse mal-estar com aquele garoto que tanto amava.

" Hey, Ariel, você não nos disse que tinha um namorado. " o americano provocou.

" Ah, ele não disse, é? Mas é um desmamado mesmo. " Mushra estreitou o olhar.

Ariel fez cara de pouco caso, apesar de não ser o que estava sentindo.

" Pelo visto, o gosto por morenos de olhos verdes é de família, hehe. " Duo soltou, fazendo o amigo corar, mas o visitante não entendeu o quê da brincadeira.

E ironicamente parecia ser verdade, uma vez que Mushra era alto, maior que Trowa, tinha cabelo castanho claro e olhos verdes claros também, além de uma pele dourada. Mas distinguiam-se na idade, pois Mush era mais velho, tinha pelo menos uns dezenove anos, e na personalidade, pois só de ver o jeito do mais velho se vestir percebia-se tal fato: vestia uma calça estilo militar de couro preta e justa, chegando até um pouco acima de sua canela, um colete com estampa de guerra, coturnos pretos e uma faixa preta amarrada no braço. Parecia-se mesmo com um militante em guerra, mas a verdade é que se comparado ao seu modo de vestir original, estava até que bem simples.

" Mas... Como.. Como vocês se conhecem, o que você faz, senhor Yahkoffik? " Quatre perguntou, estava muito curioso para saber quem era o namorado do irmão, afinal, ele também iria avaliá-lo. Ariel não podia namorar um mal sujeito! Isso ele não permitiria.

" Hehe, bom, se Ariel é o gêmeo do mal, você só pode ser o bonzinho. " Quatre corou novamente e Ariel fechou mais ainda a cara, não gostava daquelas brincadeiras " É só Mushra, e é 'você', não 'senhor'. E, respondendo a sua pergunta, acho melhor Ari te explicar. " achou que era algo mais pessoal, algo que deveria ficar entre os dois irmãos " Agora, se não se importam, nós temos algumas coisinhas para conversar. Como, por exemplo, por que ele nunca me contou que tinha um gêmeo. " olhou-o, inquiridor.

Ariel estava magoado, ao mesmo tempo que irritado e louco de vontade de se acertar com o namorado. Queria continuar a fazer birra, mas estava tão carente e a vontade de estar em seus braços era tão maior que não resistiu.

" Vamos. " concordou.

" Meu hotel é na... " Mushra ia dirigindo-se à porta.

" Ah, não, por favor! " Quatre os interrompeu " Fique aqui, esta casa também é de Ariel e ele pode trazer quem quiser pra cá, por isso não se incomode de ficar em um hotel. Hospede-se aqui, por favor. "

" Hoho, mais um para badalar essa casa! ", o americano pensou, enquanto Heero assistia em silêncio o desenrolar da trama; não era seu estilo mesmo ficar falando ou se metendo na vida alheia.

Mushra sorriu:

" Olha, Ari, você podia ser que nem ele. "

" Não começa, Mushra. " falou, empurrando-o para a escada.

" Ari. " o loirinho chamou e este veio ao seu lado, então cochichou " Você... tem certeza que está tudo bem? Não tem nenhum problema em vocês dois ficarem à sós? " perguntou, preocupado com o estado abatido de seu irmão e com certo remorso.

" Não se preocupe, está tudo bem, maninho. " sorriu, dando-lhe um beijinho na testa " Boa noite, kawaii. "

" Boa noite. " sorriu, meio chateado.

Afastou-se junto do namorado, indo para seu quarto. Quatre sentiu-se mal, não gostava de vê-lo assim, e o que mais queria era abraçar-se a ele e enchê-lo de carinhos até vê-lo sorrir sinceramente, do jeito bonito que só ele sabia. Mas tinha que deixá-lo, primeiro Ariel tinha de resolver alguns assuntos com seu namorado e depois sim poderia mimar seu irmão mais velho como adorava fazer. Se bem que o que acontecia agora era exatamente uma inversão de papéis: ele é quem estava com ciúmes do irmão. Todavia, só queria confirmar que Mushra era bom para seu irmão e se eles se amavam e, caso constatasse tal fato, só tinha a desejar-lhes felicidade, pois era isso o que mais desejava, que Ariel fosse feliz.

Suspirou, voltando-se para os outros dois, que estavam estranhamente quietos, e só então notou a ausência de Trowa.

" Trowa ainda está na cozinha? "

" Na verdade, Quat... Ele subiu bem zangado para o quarto. "

" Zangado, Duo? Mas por que? " nem percebeu que seu koi poderia ter presenciado o beijo.

" Hey, não se esqueça você foi beijado por outro cara. Seu namorado não deve estar muito satisfeito com isso. "

Quatre arregalou os olhos, percebendo o mal entendido que se instalara.

oOoOoOo

Continua...

oOoOoOo

Aiii, esse cap. foi escrito às pressas, enton perdoem a capenguice e prováveis erros. Bão, esse cap. era pra ter muito mais coisa, mas aí ficar muito maior e não ia dar certo, por isso que eu vou por o resto no prox. cap. que deve sair semana que vem. Mas vai ser enrolação, dessas que só falam do sentimento dos outros.

Hehe, e o que acharam desse beijo errado, hein? Que confusão! Na minha cabeça ia ser bem cômico, mas como eu não tou lá com estado de espírito nem tempo pra caprichar, ficou daquele jeito mesmo.

Bom, mas agora eu vou indo. Mandem reviews, digam o que acharam do Mush, digam que o Brad Pitt é lindo... (nham, non tenho culpa de ser fanática pelo loirão ;) por favor.

Até mais, tchauzinhu!

09/05


	6. Chapter 6

Ariel deixou seu namorado entrar em seu quarto, fechando a porta. Andou até o centro do cômodo, parando ali, enquanto Mushra dava a volta até parar à sua frente.

" Você está me saindo um belo dum rebelde sem calças! "

" Mushra! " revirou os olhos, pondo uma mão na cintura, de modo irritado.

" Hn, mas é a verdade! Não acredito que você me largou por aquela briga e que nem sequer me procurou. " confessou, magoado " Pensei que não ligasse mais pra mim. "

" Não diz isso, Mush, você sabe que eu te amo. " seus olhos brilhavam tristes.

" Hah, garoto! " suspirou, dando meia-volta e voltando-se para ele novamente " Vem, nós precisamos conversar. " falou delicadamente.

Segurou o pulso do menor e o levou até a cama, sentando-o lá e fazendo o mesmo ao seu lado.

" Eu sei que você me ama, Ari, e eu também te amo muito. Mas às vezes você tem umas atitudes... Sei lá, que me deixam meio inseguro. Como você ter fugido depois da nossa briga. Tá certo que desta vez ela foi mais séria; mesmo assim, não era motivo para você me deixar sozinho lá, sem nem me ligar. Ou como não ter contado que você tem um irmão gêmeo. Parece que você não confia em mim ou que nós não temos intimidade. Me diz, por acaso é isso? "

O humor de Ariel só piorou ao ouvir que tinha entristecido seu koi, aquilo não era verdade e o que menos queria era vê-lo com aquele semblante carregado, tão diferente de seu sorriso contagiante que costumava estar em sua face quase que constantemente. Abaixou a cabeça:

" Perode-me, Mush, não queria te deixar assim. Mas você está errado, essas coisas nunca se passaram em meus pensamentos. Eu só não te contei do Quatre porque nunca surgiu a oportunidade, quer dizer, não tem sentido eu chegar do meio do nada e dizer que tenho um irmão, até, porque, nós nunca falamos sobre isso, como é então que eu te contaria? Além do mais... "

" 'Além do mais' o que, Ari? "

" Não queria ficar te falando como eu me dou bem com o meu irmão se você e o seu... Você sabe. Eu... Eu não queria chateá-lo. "

Não costumava demonstrar este seu lado para os outros, gostava de ostentar a aparência de bad boy e não aquela sensível que mostrava agora, a qual somente Mushra, Quatre e algumas de suas irmãs conheciam. A verdade era que toda a sua pose não passava de um disfarce para esconder o menininho frágil e medroso que ele era. E Mushra sabia disso, conhecia aquele garoto melhor do que ninguém, e por isso mesmo via o quanto ele era especial: negara-se a contar de seu irmão tão adorado só para não magoá-lo, já que ele e seu irmão, Chris, não se bicavam.

Sorriu e apertou as bochechas rosadas do namorado, emocionado.

" Ai, que fofura! Como você consegue ser tão perfeito, hein, meu anjinho travesso? "

" Mush! " deu um tapinha na sua mão, para que ele parasse com aquilo, pois já o estava deixando corado. Assim que o outro tirou suas mãos de seu rosto, continuou " Eu só me afastei porque... Porque... Eu não sei, eu estava magoado, precisava ficar um pouco sozinho. Mas, eu juro, todo esse tempo que estive longe, eu senti muito a sua falta. " mirava-o com seus grandes olhos, pedindo com eles que Mushra acreditasse no que dizia, sentira tanta falta dele.

" Vem cá, meu querido. " sorria felicíssimo, cada vez mais lembrava-se porque amava tanto aquele garoto. Puxou-o com cuidado para sua perna esquerda, envolvendo suas costas com o braço também esquerdo, enquanto pousava o direito no ombro do loirinho " Será que você pode me perdoar? Eu fui um tolo em ter brigado feio com você, nenhum de nós merecia aquilo. Então, que tal esquecermos de tudo e não deixarmos acontecer nunca mais? "

O loirinho 2 sorriu, contente por enfim estar bem com o namorado.

" Claro! Mas, Mush, a culpa foi minha... "

" Êh, êh, êh! Nó não íamos esquecer? "

" É, íamos! " n-n

O árabe mais velho sorriu também, apesar de viverem discutindo, combinavam muito bem, e não seria um desentendimento como aquele que acabaria com a bela união. Contudo, ainda via que os aqua-marine estavam nublados, como se algo não lhe estivesse bem. Correu os dedos pela franja loira, delicado.

" Ari, você está com uma carinha triste, e não adiante dizer que não é nada que eu sei que não o é. O que foi, amor? "

" Ahn... Eu... É que... " tornou a baixar a cabeça, tímido " Faz tanto tempo que eu não via Quatre, e tanta coisa mudou... Agora ele tem seus amigos... Até o nojento de um namorado... E eu estava tão deslocado, sem você, no meio dos amigos do meu irmão que eu mal conheço... Aí eu comecei a me sentir como... Como se eu não fizesse parte daqui. "

" Hey, deixe de ser bobo, garoto. " Mushra levou o indicador e o polegar ao seu queixo e, suavemente, o ergueu, obrigando-o a encará-lo " Não diga besteiras, você não é apenas 'parte' da minha vida, e sim ela toda, você é o meu amanhecer, meu calor, meu sorriso, meu abraço. Eu vivo para você e por você. " seus olhos verde demonstravam o quanto era sincero no que dizia " E tenho certeza de que também o é para a sua família, para seu irmão. Você tem amigos que te amam muito, pessoas que só querem seu bem e para as quais você se tornou indispensável. Então, não ache mais que você não faz parte disso, ao contrário, você é 'isso'. "

Os lábios do menino se entreabriram, fascinado pelo o que outro lhe dissera. As palavras consoladoras que saíram de sua boca eram tão românticas e tão verdadeiras que Ariel não conseguiu conter a enorme felicidade que invadiu seu peito, de repente não se sentia mais melancólico. E graças à Mushra, seu amado. Sorriu verdadeiramente, obviamente emocionado, e, esticando-se para frente, envolveu o pescoço do moreno. Encontravam-se próximos a ponto de um sentir a respiração do outro, Ariel lhe sorriu francamente e, num movimento doce e delicado, beijou-lhe os lábios macios.

oOoOoOo

Parou em frente à porta de Trowa. Hesitante e receoso, levou a mão até a madeira, dando suaves batidas.

" Trowa? " chamou, mas como não lhe respondesse, tornou a chamar " Trowa! "

" Vá embora, Quatre! " escutou a voz rouca, provavelmente de choro, vir do lado de dentro.

Sentiu uma batida do coração falhar, Trowa não podia estar falando sério! Tinha medo do que ele devia estar pensando, bem, não propriamente medo, mas ficara realmente triste ao imaginar o que seu amado estava sofrendo nesses minutos. Por isso mesmo tinha que resolver a situação imediatamente.

" Trowa! "

" Vá embora! "

Assustou-se com o grito, ele nunca lhe falara assim antes. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo a sós por enquanto, pois ele estava deveras nervoso e poderia nem escutá-lo ou não acreditar no que diria. Contudo, não queria deixá-lo sofrer por mais tempo. Não sabia o que fazer, estava nervoso, suas mãos até tremiam.

Indeciso, resolveu dar um tempo para o garoto e, no dia seguinte, quando as coisas se acalmassem, poderiam ter uma conversa civilizada e assim se entenderem. Foi para seu quarto, que ficava de frente para o do moreno, e deixou a porta encostada, pois o conhecendo do jeito que o conhecia, podia crer que ele abandonaria a casa na primeira chance que tivesse. E isso não permitiria, de jeito algum deixaria o amor de sua vida escapar-lhe assim tão facilmente.

Tirou sua roupa e colocou um pijama de flanela azul bebê, com pequenas estrelinhas douradas, depois deitou-se na cama e se cobriu. Eventualmente não fechou os olhos a noite inteira, preocupado com o koi e, claro, atento a qualquer ruído que viesse de seu quarto: se ele tentasse dar no pé, Quatre o seguiria do jeito que fosse e o impediria de fazer tamanha loucura! Também não conseguia dormir porque aquele fato o deixara triste demais para conseguir ter sono, cada vez que pensava em Trowa imaginando-o com Mushra, supostamente traindo-lhe, seu estômago doía forte, o moreno devia estar pensando horrores de si. E o pior era que sabia o quanto fora difícil para Trowa se entregar a alguém, no caso, a ele, já que ele tinha medo de amar devido ao seu triste passado, no qual não tivera ninguém que o amasse ao seu lado, ou pelo menos não mais. Agora, então, que ele finalmente se permitira amar, achar que fora traído lhe seria terrível. Deduzia que, a esta hora, Trowa jurava para si mesmo que nunca mais amaria, que achava que nunca conseguiria ser feliz.

Seu pobre coraçãozinho doía ao ritmo que esses pensamentos lhe invadiam. E foi com algumas lágrimas que lhe caíam pela face e molhavam o travesseiro ao qual estava abraçado, contraído, que seus olhos pesaram o suficiente para ele poder adormecer. Entretanto, não sabe-se se devido à sorte ou à grande força que unia aqueles dois seres, Trowa não tinha forças para fazer nada, muito menos para fugir. Foi assim que não tiveram as vidas separadas para sempre. Pelo menos durante aquela noite...

oOoOoOo

Enquanto isso, o amalucado Shinigami tinha belos sonhos na sua caminha, abraçado ao seu homem.

_Sonho: _

_Duo caminhava alegremente por um pátio abarrotado de tubos pvc, levando na mão seu obentoo precioso, cantarolando. Um sorriso de retardado não sai de seu rosto, ele é um operário feliz. Então chega até aos outros operários, que estão comendo, próximos aos palanques vermelhos da construção em que estão trabalhando. De repente todos se voltam para Duo, revelando serem todos Heerozinhos felizes. O baka trançado sorri de orelha a orelha, começando a cantar e dançar como os musicais da década de 40._

" _Ahhh, a vida é maravilhosaaaa! Maravilhosa como o cobalto de Heeeroo, os pássaros gorjeando e o céu se abrindo! La-la-la-la! " _

_Ele se agarra numa pilastra e começa a dar voltas. Todos os Heeros vão dançando até ele, cantando:_

" _A vida é maravilhosaaa! Veja a alegria do mundooo, assim é bem melhoooorrr! Quando se tem um Duo! "_

_Ele pegam o americano e o suspendem no ar, deixando-o deitado. Duo sente as mãos dos japoneses o segurando e volta a cantar:_

" _Está chovendo de novo, lalelelele, mas eu tenho tudo o que preciso! " _

_Os Heeros o colocam de pé e ele sobe em cima do andaime:_

" _A chuva já não importa mais! Pois eu tenho um amor! Lalalalalala! Alalalala! "_

_Os Heeros abaixo de si começam a fazer ondas com seus corpos e eles vão se multiplicando, se multiplicando e se multiplicando, todos o venerando._

" _Heeeerrroooo! Quando se tem um amor, se é mais feliz! E meu amor rasteja aos meus pés! Meu Heero, meu Heero, amoooorrrr! Se tem amor é bem melhoooorrr! "_

" _Melhooorrr, melhooorrr, melhorrr! Meu Duo, amorrrr! Nós somos seus, só seus! Amooorrr! É bem melhor com amooorrr! Lálálá! " os Heeros cantam em coro._

_Fim do sonho! n-nV_

Heero acorda e vê Duo, ao seu lado, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

" É um baka mesmo! " sorri, vira para o lado e voltou a dormir.

oOoOoOo

Continua...

oOoOoOo

Hehehe, e aí? Hoho, pela primeira vez eu tinha pensado no que ía acontecer antes de escrever. Quer dizer, metade eu tinha pensado, né! Sim, eu só havia pensado no que pôr na parte do Ariel e o resto eu inventei agora. Claro, que obviamente eu esqueci tudo o que eu ia colocar nessa cena que eu tinha pensado! XD Bom, aí eu achei que ia ficar muito pesado se eu colocasse nesse cap. também a cena que o Trow-Trow e o Quat se reconciliam, entaum deixei pro próximo, assim, quem sabe, eu não tenho tempo de pensar em alguma maldade pra pôr, hehe? ;-P

Haha, por falar nisso, como ficou espaço faltando e eu to alegre, pra variar (se bem que eu devia tar triste, neh, porque as minhas mechas rosas que eu acabei de fazer saíram!;.;), eu cabei colocando esse sonho retardado do Duo! Hehe, eu fiquei imaginado ele cantando com voz de Cid Moreira, cuma marmitinha cinza:DD Huahuahuahua!

Bom, e o que estão achando? Logo, logo o Mush vai ter chances de mostrar seu lado maluco e tarado, esperem e verão. Quanto ao irmão dele... Hum, tenho planos pra esse daí... E pro Wu Fofo, que andou meio sumidinho nesses ultimos caps, né, também. Hehe, diga-se que planos bem especiais, de passagem! n-n

E mais uma vez eu não revisei o cap. antes de publicar, enton, perdonem novamente os erros dessa ingrata! E continuem acompanhando, claro! Por falar nisso, deixe reviews pra titia, ok? (Hn, se bem que eu to mais pra sobrinha. ¬¬)

Nhaaa, té mais povão!

Tchauzinhu!

24/09/05--- postando no msm dia que escrevi!XDD


	7. Chapter 7

Saiu pela porta, encostando-a ao passo que esfregava um olho com a mão. Estava realmente cansado, claro, nada que o grande e poderoso (e lindo:) Nataku não superasse, entretanto, mal dormira noite passada. Pudera também! O filme que ele e Sally assistiram fora interrompido por uma leve falha no projetor, que os atrasou mais de meia hora... Bem, por ele, eles iriam logo embora daquela espelunca que funcionava aos trancos e barrancos, mas a loira insistira para ver a comédia romântica e, assim, eles acabaram permanecendo na sala de cinema. E como se não bastasse, ela ainda o arrastou para uma lanchonete e ao fim da feira de artesanato que ficava exposta todos os dias próxima à praia. Com isso, chegara noite alta e, ao tentar dormir, exausto, teve de agüentar os estranhos "barulhos" provindos do quarto do casal de morenos. Mas, tudo bem, não conseguia negar nada à Sally, ela lhe era como uma irmã a quem adorava muito.

" Aww! " bocejou, botando a mão na maçaneta da porta do banheiro, ainda estava de pijama: uma regata branca transparente e um short azul-marinho.

Girou o metal dourado, constatando que ela estava aberta, então abriu-a de uma vez, entrando. Contudo, o pobre Wu Fofo parou estático ao adentrar o recinto, soltando um longo e assustado grito:

" Aaaahhhhhh! " pulou para trás, agoniado.

" Aaaahhh! " correspondeu ao grito, igualmente espantado, subindo sua calça e cueca o mais rápido possível.

Bom, obviamente que com essa barulheira todos da casa acordaram, mas apenas dois saíram de seus quartos: Heero, que, na verdade, apenas pôs a cabeça para fora, revelando o cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal e um bico sisudo, pronto para exterminar aquele que fazia tanto barulho àquela hora da manhã; e Quatre, que correu assustado até o banheiro, para ver o que acontecia. Mas parou ao chegar à porta deste e perceber um irritado e mais vermelho que um tomate Wu Fei saindo de lá e parando ao seu lado.

Mirou seus azuis claros no amigo, pronto a lhe perguntar o que acontecera, quando Duo irrompeu do mesmo banheiro, ricocheteando nas costas os fios castanhos, presos de qualquer jeito por um baixo rabo-de-cavalo, apontando um dedo inquiridor para o chinês.

" Seu tarado, pervertido! "

Uma sobrancelha de Heero se ergueu, agora ficara nervoso ao tentar entender o que se passava com seu amante e o outro, afinal, se Duo o acusava de tarado e os dois estavam juntinhos no cômodo... Assim, fungou, irritado, e saiu da entrada do quarto, indo ter com eles.

" Tarado, eu? Você que é um depravado! Seu demente! "

" O que está acontecendo aqui? " ouviram a voz imponente de Heero, que os olhava com uma cara nada amigável, as duas mãos na cintura, de modo impaciente.

" Deveria perguntar para esse seu namorado exibido! " acusou Wu Fei " Ele vai ao banheiro sem trancar a porta, pervertido. "

" Oras, eu não tinha percebido que a deixei aberta. Ou você acha que eu a deixaria assim de propósito só para que um coisa ruim que nem você me visse? " defendeu-se.

" Coisa ruim? Ah, agora você vai ver, seu ignorante, maníaco! " rangeu os dentes, fechando o punho.

O japonês então entendeu o que acontecera: Duo fora ao banheiro sem trancar a porta e Wu Fei entrara e o vira nu, sem querer. Ah, aqueles dois eram dois idiotas mesmo! Mas... Peraí, Wu Fei vira Duo pelado?

Quatre apenas corou e, ao ver que Heero ia se meter na briga, começou a se colocar no meio para acalmar os ânimos, quando ouviu uma porta atrás de si se abrir. Olhou para a direção de onde vinha o som e deu-se com Trowa saindo de seu quarto. Os dois se encararam, o moreno com um olhar vago e indiferente que até o assustou. Então, colocando um braço atrás dos ombros, levando com ele uma mala preta, deu-lhe as costas. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha do loirinho, Trowa estava realmente mal e parece que ia embora, como pensara noite passada. Apressou-se a segui-lo, não o deixaria partir! Quando o viu, ele já estava à porta de saída, o que o fez correr para alcançá-lo.

" Trowa! "

Trowa parou ao ouvir a voz doce chamando seu nome, que agora parecia carregada de medo. Virou-se para o menino, que acabava de chegar à sua frente. Quatre respirou fundo, apertando a manga comprida do pijama com as mãos, nervoso.

" Trowa, espera, por favor. " falou tremulamente.

" Não adianta, não tenho por que esperar. " respondeu friamente, como se nunca tivesse amado aquele garoto, ou, pior, como se nutrisse sentimentos exatamente opostos a este.

Quatre ficou estático, como se uma navalha lhe cortasse o corpo ao ouvir as palavras sem emoção de Trowa e ao ter aquele olhar gélido sobre si.

" Trowa, por favor, eu sei que você está revoltado comigo, mas me deixe falar, pelo amor de Al Á! "

" Não quero falar nada com você. É melhor sair de perto de mim antes que eu não consiga me segurar mais e diga-lhe tudo o que tenho vontade. " seu olhar agora era ameaçador, insensível e, acima de tudo, desprezava Quatre por completo.

O loirinho se arrepiou com o brilho das orbes verdes, recuando um passo. Mas logo se lembrou que não devia, não iria, deixá-lo partir. Iria desfazer o mal entendido de qualquer jeito!

" Não, Trowa! Pode dizer o que quiser, pode até me bater, mas você não sai daqui enquanto eu não falar o que tenho para lhe dizer. E, se mesmo assim você não acreditar em mim, é porque talvez eu nunca tenha lhe dado motivos suficientes para tal e, aí, então, você poderá ir embora; mesmo que eu morra por dentro, eu não te prenderei mais. " desabafou o que seu peito tanto repreendia, sentindo-se mais leve ao terminar de impor sua vontade.

Trowa ergueu uma sobrancelha, com desdém, porém permaneceu parado, esperando que o menino falasse. Na verdade não sabia o que o mantinha no mesmo lugar, talvez fosse uma luzinha lá no fundo de seu coração desejando que houvesse uma esperança, uma esperança de ele estar errado, de Quatre não ter feito o que ele pensava. Um truque do amor, com certeza, pois mesmo tentando odiá-lo por tê-lo feito de idiota, tê-lo enganado, traído sua confiança, humilhado sua honra e, principalmente, por ter arrasado com o seu coração, simplesmente não o conseguia.

Estava sofrendo muito, nunca conhecera o amor verdadeiro, ao contrário, sua vida sempre fora triste e escura, alguém como ele não sabia e nem podia se dar ao luxo de ter um sentimento como esse. Ao menos assim pensava, mas Quatre, aquele mesmo garoto que estava parado ali à sua frente, o ensinara que não, que todas as pessoas são dignas de amor, começando pelo amor próprio, e mostrou-lhe o caminho a se seguir para amar. E ele aprendera perfeitamente, mais que isso, abrira seu peito para o menino árabe, entregara-se àquele novo sentimento que nascia dentro de si e o dominava cada vez mais. Agora podia dizer-se conhecedor do amor, pois amara... Amava... tão intensamente o loiro, tão verdadeiramente, e aquilo não podia ter outro nome. Todavia preferia esquecer-se desse sentimento, essa ilusão que pulsava em seu coração, não a queria mais, para nunca mais ter que sofrer.

Para ele as coisas eram mais difíceis, amar e ser amado não era comum, render-se a outra pessoa, como amigo, amante, ou seja lá o que for, não lhe era fácil. Exatamente o oposto: não conseguia, devido à sua vida trágica aprendera a se afastar, a não nutrir sentimentos pelos outros... Bem, não que tivesse existido naquela época alguém para ter sentimentos a se nutrir... Não se deixar envolver e nunca, jamais, dar seu coração a outro. Não que isto fosse uma regra que se auto-impusera, mas sim o que seus instintos lhe avisavam sempre que passava por infelizes situações ao longo de sua "desprezível" vida. Mas com Quatre fora diferente, a ele pudera dar-se por inteiro, recomeçar, ter a chance de ser feliz, de provar a si mesmo que estivera errado durante todo esse tempo, que podia, sim, confiar e se confiar às outras pessoas.

Por isso mesmo que agora lhe doía tanto a desfeita, aquilo era como se lhe dissessem "não, você está certo, não nasceu para ser feliz, está condenado à sofreguidão". Além de, óbvio, todas as dores que se tem quando se é traído ou quando se perde seu objeto de amor bruscamente, estarem lhe atormentando neste tenso período. Apoiou o peso do corpo sobre a perna direita, esperando que o outro começasse.

Quatre respirou profundamente, tentando não tremer, seu futuro, agora, dependia das palavras que diria.

" Trowa, eu imagino o que você deve estar pensando depois de ter me visto beijando outra pessoa, mas, acredite, não foi isso o que aconteceu. Olhe, eu te amo mais que a minha vida, eu nunca te trairia, meu amor! Por favor, me perdoe por ter causado essa dor que você está sentindo agora. " abaixou a cabeça, tentando conter as lágrimas, e voltou a mirá-lo nos olhos " Eu também fui pego de surpresa com aquele beijo, nunca tinha sequer visto o homem que me beijou alguma vez antes. Eu fiquei atônito demais para reagir, foi uma surpresa, eu estava andando pela casa quando de repente me aparece um estranho de não sei da onde e me agarra! Convenhamos que ninguém espera por uma coisa dessas. Contudo, assim que nossas reações voltaram, meu irmão Ariel também chegou, a tempo de nos explicar o que estava acontecendo: o homem que me beijara era, na verdade, seu namorado, que me confundira com ele. Por isso aquela atitude que todos nós estranhamos, na verdade ele queria ter beijado o Ari. " os olhos de Trowa iam passando do irônico para o surpreso, arrependido, espantado e, por fim, entristecido. Sentiu um aperto ao ver como Trowa estava, isso significava que ele não acreditara no que dissera? " Trowa, foi isso que aconteceu, eu dou a minha palavra. Por favor, acredite, eu te amo, te amo. "

Não conseguia decifrar o que se passava na mente de seu amado, Trowa mantinha uma expressão incompreensível. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, com muito medo de que ele fosse embora, então, sem que percebesse, seus olhos já marejados dispersaram o choro que estava contendo. Trowa não agüentou ao ver as faces rosadas daquele ser puro se mancharem de lágrimas por sua causa e, não podendo controlar, as suas próprias deixaram seus olhos também. Levou uma mão ao rosto macio de Quatre, secando-o e aproveitando para fazer uma leve carícia. Os olhos aqua-marine se arregalaram diante de não ter recebido uma negativa do garoto.

" Não chore. " pediu, sussurrando.

E dizendo isso, saiu, em direção ao jardim. Quatre permaneceu ali por alguns segundos, sem entender bolhufas, até se dar conta de que o moreno se afastava, e tratou de segui-lo. Novamente escutou o menino a lhe chamar, contudo, dessa vez, não parou nem lhe respondeu.

" Trowa! " desatou a correr, chorando, temendo o que aconteceria.

Por fim, o alcançou, segurando-lhe o pulso e o puxando para virá-lo de frente para si. Viu aquele rosto choroso e, levando a delicada mão à sua face, fez o mesmo que este lhe fizera há alguns minutos, com a diferença de que, assim que o fez, Trowa parou de chorar.

" Trowa... " teve medo de perguntar " Você não acredita em mim? "

O moreno o encarou por uns instantes antes de responder à sua pergunta.

oOoOoOo

Continua

oOoOoOo

Aaeeee! Po, gente, eu me empolguei nesse cap e quando eu vi já tava dando quatro folhas e, se eu continuasse, ia ficar deveras extenso. Entaum resolvi deixar o resto pro prox. cap. mas eu juro que ele será o último repleto de sentimentalismo, porque acho que com esse eu já fiz uns três ou quatro assim e, francamente, isto já está me dando no saco. E creio que a vocês também. Por isso, dentro em breve a baboseira sentimental vai diminuir e a história vai começar a seguir aquilo que o resumo propõe, ok? Mas claro que eu não vou deixar de pôr estas cenas sentimentais, porque, por mais que eu tente fugir disso, eu tenhu um lado mexicano que exerce grande poder sobre mim.

Aih, qnt à cena do banheiro, juro que dessa vez naum foi enrolação, eu apenas queria deixar claro que o Wu Fei considera a Sally como uma irmã. Buaaiiihh, tadinhosss! Tou lá eu separando um dos meus casais favoritos de Gundam W. Hum, eu espero que eles me perdoem n-n'

Sally: Não perdôo não! u.u 

Wu Fei: Saco, odeio quando você vem com essa de me fazer um yaoi! ò.ó

Trowa /.ò: Quatre... snif, snif

Quatre ó.ò: Fica assim não, Trowinha! Vai passar, logo logo a gente tá de volta juntos.

Trowa /.ó: Ah, se naum ficar mesmo, certa autora vai se ver comigo.

Pime: Senti um tom de ameaça. Ú.u

Trowa /.¬: Hn, entenda como quiser.

Pime: Cria mal educada/-P

Hein, agora só sabe-se lá quando vem o próximo cap. dessa fic! U.n Hyyaaaa, depende td do meu humor, que é ótimo, diga-se de passagem oo", para digitar novas coisas. Sim, porque eu tenho o sério problema de não pensar no quê escrever até eu sentar na frente do computador, e aí sai as mais diversas aloprações. Tipo essa de hj que eu fiz com o Trowa, expondo os sentimentos dele! Mas, enton, eh que hj eu to meio tchan, meio desacorsoada. n.n' Mas logo, logo volto ao normal, tá?

Ah, sim, mais uma vez a autora relaxada não revisa o que escreve. Tah, eu acho que já posso parar de dar esses recados, porque cêis também nunca vaum encontrar um capítulo dessa fic revisado, nem das outras. Não ter tempo eh uma droga, viu:P

Mais? Quer comédia? Quer que que o Mush apareça mais? O Ariel? Quem, quem? Vamos lá, estou esperando suas opniões... tá, se bem que eu raramente dou ouvidos pras opniões dos outros ¬¬'... Mesmo assim, mandem reviews!

B-jox, té mais, entaum!

Tchauzinhu!

30/09?—é 9 msm ou eu sou a única perdida no tempo o.Õ/05--- esse eu sei que tá certo. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

" _Trowa... " teve medo de perguntar " Você não acredita em mim? "_

_O moreno o encarou por uns instantes antes de responder à sua pergunta._

oOoOoOo

Esperou por uma resposta que não veio. Então tornou a perguntar, baixinho.

" Trowa, você não acredita em mim? "

Os olhos esmeraldas brilharam tristemente, ferindo como uma agulhada no coração do loirinho.

" Acredito. " sussurrou.

" A... Acredita? Oh, Trowa! " seus olhos ganharam uma alegria sem tamanho e, num gesto de felicidade, jogou-se em seu pescoço, abraçando-o.

Trowa sentiu as lágrimas quentes de Quatre molharem seu pescoço, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Delicadamente separou o menino de si. Quatre fitou-o com seus grandes olhos, ainda chorosos.

" Não, Quatre, não... "

" Como, Trowa? " franziu o nariz, sem entendê-lo.

" Quatre... Nós... Nós não podemos ficar juntos! "

" O que? " sua primeira reação foi essa, sem nem ter pensado antes, aquela frase lhe havia sido como um balde de água fria.

" É isso, Quatre... Nós... Não podemos nos ver mais. " disse num tom sério, mas transparecido de tristeza.

Com o choque, Quatre afastou-se de Trowa, como se o mesmo o queimasse se nele encostasse. Seus olhos arregalados não podiam demonstrar maior surpresa e pavor.

" Tro... Trowa... " estava tão estático que não consegui nem falar.

O moreno aproximou-se do loirinho, segurando-o cuidadosamente pelos braços, um pouco abaixo dos ombros, sussurrando-lhe com dor:

" Eu não posso... Não posso mais viver com você depois... Depois de ter duvidado de você. Você... Deveria ter acreditado em você acima de tudo. Mas não... Não consegui... Você não me merece. " apoiou sua testa na de Quatre.

" Não... Não diga isso, Trowa. Não é verdade. "

" É sim, Quatre. Eu não sou digno de você. "

" Trowa! " novamente o abraçou, forte, não querendo deixá-lo ir.

Trowa envolveu seus ombros, acariciando sua costa.

" Eu sinto muito, Quatre... Perdoe-me. "

" Trowa, por favor...! " Quatre o apertava mais, trazendo-o para junto de si " Não, Trowa, não é verdade! Qualquer um pensaria isso, eu entendo. "

" Mas eu não devia ser como qualquer um, eu deveria confiar em você. Mas, não, eu não confiei. Eu te fiz sofrer injustamente... E eu pensei tão mal de você... " sussurrou.

" Tudo bem, Trowa, eu não ligo! Olha, " separou os rostos, encarando-o " a culpa foi minha, foi toda minha, amor. Eu deveria tê-lo impedido mais rápido."

" Não. " o ex-piloto mais alto falou, firme " Você não tinha como saber. Eu... Eu é que errei. "

Trowa não sentia-se mais merecedor de Quatre. O menino, tão puro, tão ingênuo, jamais o trairia e, ele, pensara barbaridades a seu respeito, imaginara vinganças horríveis. Sentia-se um lixo depois disso. Para alguém como ele, tão fragilizado, que acabara de descobrir o amor, devia-se segui à risca o que se diz de quem está enamorando. Aquilo ainda era algo novo em seu peito, por isso não sabia que essas coisas são naturais numa relação desse nível. Insegurança, medo, apreensão, ciúmes... Sentimentos ruins, mas que infelizmente existem em todo coração apaixonado. Mas acabara de descobrir esse amor, era a primeira crise que viviam... Ainda tinham muito tempo para entenderem direito o que era aquilo que disparava dentro deles, e quantas coisas têm de ser superadas, ignoradas, esquecidas, para se manter uma boa relação. Como aquela, realmente, não havia necessidade para tamanho exagero; contudo eles ainda não sabiam disso. Estavam ainda aprendendo.

" Isso já não importa mais. O que importa é que tudo foi esclarecido, por favor, Trowa, não desperdice essa oportunidade de tudo voltar ao normal. "

" Mas você não merecia isso... Você merece alguém melhor, Quatre, alguém que não te machuque como eu fiz. "

" Trowa... Quem poderia ser melhor do que a pessoa que eu amo? Quem, Trowa? Eu nunca vou amar alguém mais do que eu amo você, desse jeito eu nunca serei feliz! " suplicava, já chorando.

" Eu te fiz chorar de novo... " murmurou.

" Então desista dessa idéia idiota! Se não me quer fazer sofrer, não me deixe. "

" Não... Não, você vai achar alguém que ame mais do que eu, alguém que te trate como você merece. "

" Pare com isso, Trowa! Pare! " gritou, batendo em seu peito com os punhos fechados.

Trowa segurou seus pulsos facilmente, uma lágrima escorrendo por sua face.

" Trowa! Não me deixe, não me deixa, por favor. " pedia num sussurro.

" Não posso, Quatre, não posso. "

Enquanto chorava, soluçando, afastou-se, a gritar.

" Se você prefere ir embora... Se você quer me deixar... É só para provar que você está certo, que você não me merece! Porque, se merecesse, não iria me abandonar! Não iria me fazer sofrer com a sua ausência! Ficaria sempre ao meu lado, porque é isso que as pessoas fazem quando se amam. Elas lutam, lutam por quem amam! Elas jamais iriam ser fracas ao ponto de deixarem a única pessoa a quem amaram na vida sozinha... Sabendo que essa pessoa morreria cada dia longe delas. É isso que você quer, não é, quer que eu morra? Porque você não me ama! "

Trowa ficou mudo, não sabia o que dizer. Era óbvio que amava aquele menino mais que tudo, mas aquelas palavras... Será que eram verdadeiras? Que quando se ama, não se deixa assim por qualquer motivo? Porém, para ele, não era um motivo qualquer, simplesmente não suportava a idéia de ter ferido aquele anjo, de tê-lo feito derramar suas lágrimas calorosas.

" Quatre... "

" É isso, você não me ama? " inquiriu.

" Claro que amo, você sabe, você é a única coisa que eu amo na vida. "

" Então, se me ama tanto, não me deixe. "

" Mas... E se eu te ferir novamente? Se eu te magoar? "

" Não importa. " Quatre reaproximou-se, pegando suas mãos entre as suas " Não importa, Trowa, a vida é assim mesmo. Nem sempre as coisas serão um mar de rosas e, se nós estivermos unidos, se nos amarmos o bastante, nós superaremos tudo. Nada garante que eu não te faça sofrer, assim como você pode muito bem me ferir. Mas será sempre assim, com qualquer um que eu estiver. A diferença é que você eu amo e eu sei, eu sinto aqui, " e levou uma mão ao peito esquerdo " que não vou amar mais ninguém, nunca, só com você eu vou posso ser feliz. "

Trowa, emocionado, começou a pensar nas palavras de Quatre. Talvez ele estivesse certo, como poderia ter certeza de que, se o deixasse com a intenção de que o menino encontrasse alguém melhor, este mesmo alguém não o faria sofrer? Não duvidava que ele nunca mais amasse outro, ele próprio sentia que não seria diferente consigo, e se assim o fosse, a distância que ele poderia impor talvez só o machucasse mais. Assim, na realidade, ao invés de impedi-lo de sentir aquela dor, só estaria aumentando-a.

" Quatre... Eu... "

" Só precisa dizer que vai estar ao meu lado, sempre. E juntos nós seremos muito felizes, nós enfrentaremos o que vier. Mas você precisa dizer que vamos continuar juntos. "

" Eu... Vou estar sempre ao seu lado, eu juro. " cruzou os dedos sobre os lábios, selando a promessa.

O loirinho sorriu tão contente que o seu corpo todo parecia pouco para agüentar tamanha alegria. Derramou seus olhos doces sobre o outro.

" Trowa! Eu te amo! " jogou-se novamente em seu braços, enlaçando-o.

Trowa sorriu, envolvendo sua cintura e, sem mais delongas, renderam-se a um beijo muito desejado. Depois de alguns segundos, já sem ar, separaram-se, o moreno secou os resquícios de lágrimas nas bochechas rosadas do menino. Quatre sorriu, seguido do maior.

" Você pode me perdoar, Quatre? "

" Se você me prometer que se eu disser 'sim', nós poderemos ir tomar o café da manhã, eu perdoou. " sorriu, brincalhão.

Trowa correspondeu, meneando a cabeça.

" E por que não? Estou com fome, já. "

O loirinho aumentou o riso, fazendo uma carinha de anjinho travesso.

" Então eu perdoou. "

O moreno sorriu e, enlaçando a cintura do garoto, fê-lo se voltar para a entrada da casa, retornado par o lar dos cinco meninos... Ou, agora, sete. Entraram na casa e viram Wu Fei, Ariel, Mushra, Duo e Heero numa discussão acalorada.

" Então a culpa é do Duo! " Mush acusou.

" Ora, como assim 'minha'? " o americano protestou, indignado.

" Ué, a tábua de passar não se mexe sozinha, Duo! "

Os dois arregalaram as sobrancelhas, o que aqueles malucos tinham aprontado no pouco tempo que estiveram fora?

oOoOoOo

Continua...

oOoOoOo

Owww... Só eu tenho o dom de enrolar uma mesma coisa por tanto tempo, não? Hehe, mas, bem, é que eu prometi que este seria o ultimo cap. sentimentalóide, neh, então eu tive que caprichar nesse:) Haha, que mentira, isso aqui ficou um noja:P É porque, tipo assim, eu odeio sentimentalismo, mas tenho tendência a colocá-lo nas fics. Eu achei um super exagero o Trowa achar td aquilo, mas... Eu tinha que escrever 4 páginas, non? Bom, mas agora eu vou começar a pensar no que eu vou escrever porque achu que a comédia começa agora... Ou pelo menos eh o que eu queria. nn"

Ahh, entaum eu queria implorar perdão por essa mediocridade de cap... Definitivamente, odeio sentimentalismo... Aproveitando também p citar o jah conhecido fato de que eu não revisei o texto.

Por falar nisso, fique contente por ter recebido mais coments:DD Eu só naum entendi porque no cap. passado sendo que ele tah cheio de erros grotescos...o.O Mas se foi assim, quer dizer que vocês saum boazinhas e relevaram aquilo, neh? Hahahaha!

Como eu passei a gostar mais do Ariel, vou tentar fazer com que ele apronte bastante, sem esquecer que, naum, o Wu Fofo naum vai ficar p tio de jeito algum! Logo, logo ele tah entrando em ação, viu?

Bom, por enquanto é isso

Matta ne! E feliz dia das crianças, hehe!

Tchauzinhu,

11/10/05, 23:00 h


	9. Chapter 9

O Sol brilhava claro no céu azulado que, de tão azul, nem parecia céu de cidade grande. A brisa gostosa balançava nas árvores e depois corria pelos corpos jovens dos garotos. Todos os sete estavam no parque, instalado naquele campo provisoriamente, enquanto ficaria na cidade, justamente com a intenção de se divertirem e acabarem com as tensões dos últimos dias.

" E então, aonde a gente vai agora? " perguntou um Duo sorridente e lambuzado de algodão-doce.

" Ah, vamos na roda gigante! " sugeriu Quatre, sorrindo, enquanto segurava-se no braço de Trowa.

Podia dizer que depois de toda aquela discussão, e revelações, Trowa e Quatre estavam mais felizes e unidos do que nunca.

" Que horror, Q! Essa foi péssima, até parece que você é um neném. "

Quatre arregalou os olhos diante da reclamação de Duo, abaixando a cabeça corada logo em seguida.

" Hey, olha como fala com ele! " Ariel defendeu seu irmão alguns minutos mais novos.

" Eu, hein, que melação! Num pode falar um A de um que o outro já vem rugindo... " Wu Fofo debochou, coçando a nuca.

" Hn. " o loirinho 2 lançou-lhes um olhar zero-grau, voltando-se para Mushra.

Trowa e Mushra trocaram um olhar cúmplice, sabiam que os loirinhos eram assim mesmo, um defendia o outro com unhas e dentes. Sorriram, aqueles dois eram um tesouro.

" Já sei, vamos na montanha russa! " o americano sugeriu.

" Ahhh, tô nessa! " o mais velho de todos concordou, adorava adrenalina.

Ariel concordou com um meneio de cabeça, amava ir em brinquedos daquele tipo, ainda mais com o namorado o abraçando para lhe passar segurança. Heero também aceitou: ele pilotara o Wing Zero, estava mais que apto a dar "voltinhas" em velocidade rápida numa montanha russa qualquer. O mesmo pensamento teve Wu Fei. Quatre olhou meio ressabiado para os amigos, não queria estragar a diversão deles, mas não tinha a mínima intenção, ou melhor dizendo, coragem, de ir naquilo.

Sua sorte era Trowa ser a pessoa fofa e maravilhosa que era, pois o moreno percebeu de longe que o menino não queria ir lá. Enlaçou sua cintura fina:

" Quatre e eu vamos à roda gigante. Nos encontramos na barraca de cachorro-quente. " afirmou.

" Ok. "

Depois de confirmarem, separaram-se em direções opostas. O grupinho mais populoso chega à fila do brinquedo, que era enoooooorme.

" Ai, caramba! " disse o moreninho com desgosto " Assim vamos demorar um século. "

" Hn. " e as expressões de todos se tornam emburradas.

" Vamos furar. " Ariel fala firme e convicto, o que surpreendeu a todos.

" Er... Não que você seja o Quatre, mas isso vindo de um irmão dele... É muito bizarro." O chinezinho fala por todos.

Ariel arqueou uma sobrancelha.

" Tsc, não quero ficar o dia inteiro nessa fila. " esclareceu, simplesmente.

" Também não quero. Mas nisso eu tenho que concordar com o Wu-pa-wu-pa. Hehe, imagina se o Quat vê isso! " riu-se o americano ao pensar em como os gêmeos eram diferentes.

" Do que você me chamou, sua Tentativa-De-Ser-Humano-Mal-Feita-Pela-Natureza? " bufou o china furioso.

" Você que é..."

" Chega. " Heero os 'cortou' " Nada de brigas aqui, entenderam? "

Ambos engoliram suas falas raivosas e o obedeceram. Isto é, já que não queriam levar fumo de Heero outra vez...

" Tá, tá bem, dessa vez passa. " o chinês disse " Mas como nós vamos furar essa fila? "

" Fácil: é só encontrar um grupinho de garotas e jogar um charme. Se bobear, elas até nos dão seus lugares." Duo explicou o plano.

" Hehe, gostei da idéia. " Wu Fei riu de canto.

Tudo bem que quando lutava Wu Fei prezava a moral e odiava essas falcatruas... Mas na, época, os assuntos eram sérios e não meras bobagens sobre furar filas. Agora permitia-se ser mais livre e ser menos duro sobre certos temas.

" Não. " o japonês discordou: em que mundo, ele, Heero Yuy, o exemplo da perfeição, ia se sujeitar a uma palhaçada daquelas?

" Não mesmo. Ari, eu já não te ensinei a ser um bom menino? " Mush apoiou o japonês.

Aquele seu namorado, também, vinha com cada uma! Mushra podia ser meio maluco, tarado, desrespeitar certas privacidades das pessoas só para aprontar uma das suas, mas era tudo na brincadeira. Se tinha uma coisa que não admitia eram trapaças, faltar com o caráter. Prova disso era que ele era um exemplo a ser seguido, ele impunha um duro regime aos seus soldados, e todos respeitavam sua grande moral. Justamente por isso que sempre tivera problemas com Ariel, que teimava em desobedecê-lo.

" É só um brinquedo, Mush. " o loirinho tentou convencê-lo.

" Não importa. Não pode, não é certo. "

" Ora, qual é! "

" Chega, Ari. " falou, duro, dando um ponto final àquela conversa.

Os olhos aqua-marine faiscaram: odiava quando Mushra fazia aquilo com ele. Mas também não queria causar uma nova discussão entre eles, tinham acabado de se reconciliar e seria muito desgastante um novo desentendimento. Ainda mais por algo tão... Fútil. Apertou os lábios com força, cruzando os braços, visivelmente emburrado.

" Hei, loirinho, venha cá. " Mush riu de canto da sua carinha, sem deixar que o koi percebesse, ou aquele seria seu fim, puxando o menino pela cintura para junto de si.

Se tinha uma coisa que adorava nele era seu jeitinho... E quando ele fazia essa cara enfezada... Ele se derretia todo.

Duo pediu, os grandes olhos brilhantes, tentando convencer o amante a aceitar o plano:

" Vamos, Hee-love, por favor! "

" Não. E não me chame assim. " rangeu, entredentes.

Bufou, irritado, virando-se de lado:

" Eu não acredito! Ir no carrinho sem o Heero não tem graça. "

" Putz, vocês só dão mancadas. " alfinetou Wu Fei: não teria coragem de dar uma de bicudo sozinho.

Logo, os cinco ficaram no fim da fila, esperando como todos os que estavam lá.

oOoOoOo

Enquanto isso, o casal 20 ía às boas à roda-gigante. Deram sorte, pois haviam poucas pessoas disputando o brinquedo, a maioria de casais de namorados, como eles. Entraram, sentando-se comodamente nos bancos coloridos e, em pouco tempo, o brinquedo começou a funcionar, subindo lentamente.

" Olha, Trowa, como tudo é bonito daqui de cima! " Quatre apontava, alegre como uma criança.

" É mesmo. " afirmou baixinho, quase num sussurro " Faz até nos esquecermos dos problemas... "

" Problemas? " Quatre franziu a testa " Que problemas, Trowa? "

O moreno o encarou por alguns instantes, tentando se recordar de alguma "dor de cabeça" pendente... Mas nenhuma vinha à sua mente.

" Hum... " deixou que um risinho escapasse pelos grossos lábios vermelhos " Acho que falei por falar. Não me lembro de nenhum problema desde que estou com você. "

E era verdade, desde que começara a namorar o menino não tivera mais problemas, mais sofrimento. Quatre era como o seu paraíso terreno, que o afastava de todo obstáculo, de toda e qualquer dificuldade. Sua vida com ele era mais leve, mais feliz, mais... Mais perfeita.

Quatre sorriu, aconchegando-se no peito do namorado, enquanto terminava de comer seu algodão-doce cor-de-rosa.

" Ai shiteru, Trowa. "

" Ai shiterumo, koibito. "

De repente a roda-gigante deu sua parada principal e, coincidentemente, o carrinho de Quatre e Trowa ficara bem no topo, no ponto mais alto. O loirinho debruçou-se para frente, tentando ver as pessoas pequenininhas lá embaixo. Sorriu, inocente:

" Vem ver, Trowa, que legal. " chamou, querendo compartilhar sua alegria com o moreno.

" Já vou. " Trowa achegou-se a ele, observando a cena e o seu loirinho purinho, que ficava alegre com as coisas mais simples " Ei, Quatre? "

" Sim? " virou-se para o namorado.

" Você gostou mesmo das aulas de japonês que o Heero te deu, né? " Trowa brincou, sorrindo.

Quatre também sorriu, meio rubro:

" É, gostei, sim. Mas se você quiser, digo 'EU TE AMO' na língua que você quiser. Ou melhor, deixa que eu demonstro. " escapou a voz com uma pitadinha de malícia.

Trowa sorriu, ao passo que Quatre se aproximava dele. Envolveu o pescoço do moreno com os braços, sorrindo, e o beijou. De fato, era linda a cena: dois namorados se beijando no alto do brinquedo, com um céu azul imenso como pano-de-fundo.

oOoOoOo

Continua...

oOoOoOo

"Autora cara-de-pau com medo de ser apedrejada" Oiee! n.n" Nossa, há qnt tempo! Hehe! xD Pois é, andei meio sumida, neh? Bom, é que eu estava fazendo uso daquela sábia frase: "Quando vier a vontade de trabalhar, senta, espera, que ela passa." Huehuehue!xDD Hohoho, pois é, eu acabei não atualizando nada nas últimas semanas... Só semana passada que eu atualizei Vaga-lumes e mais nada além disso. Mas agora eu voltei! E com a corda toda! Porque as férias tão chegano e isso quer dizer que eu vou escrever fic adoidada... Er, msm sabendo que eu passo a maior parte do tempo fora de casa e longe do meu computadorzinho x-x"

Huahuahua! E não é que nisso eu me esqueci de td o que eu pretendia escrever nessa fic? O.o" Hehe, mas zuzu bem, porque agora eu cheguei num ponto que eu tava louca pra colocar, mas não queria criar uma fanfic nova para tal, que é o que acontece com eles nesse parque de diversões... Mas a história eu não vou contar, isso vocês lêem depois, só digo que foi baseada numa idéia que eu msma dei à minha amiga Naty p escrever, só que ela desistiu no meio da fic e me deu seus "direitos autorais" para continuá-la... Mas eu não tava muito a fim de continuá-la e, por isso, vou introduzi-la aqui msm... Ah, e só pra constar, o cap. não foi revisado.

Bom, deixem reviews, tá? E bom fim de aulas pra quem estuda! -

Matta ne!

26/11/10


	10. Chapter 10

**_Correção: _**Pra quem não entendeu, no cap. passado, quando eles taum decidindo o brinquedo que vão, o Trowa e Quatre foram, na verdade, na roda gigante, e naum na montanha-russa, como tava escrito. Pois é, eu fui ler agora e vi que tinha digitado errado.¬¬

Correção pós-revisão de níver de um ano: Seguinte, agora o capítulo não tem erro nenhum porque eu o corrigi, mas, antigamente (oh, quanto tempo assim¬¬ "sendo cínica") eu tinha trocado os nomes dos brinquedos, o que poderia ter gerado uma certa confusão. É isso.

oOoOoOo

" Em que brinquedo vamos agora? " perguntou Duo animadamente, voltando-se para Heero.

" Vamos no túnel do amor? " sugeriu Quatre, levando as mãos juntas ao rosto enquanto dois corações cor-de-rosa saltavam de seus olhos.

" Ahn... Quatre, não tem esse brinquedo aqui. " o-O" Trowa revelou.

" Nãoo? "

" Pobre criança, é tão inocente " Duo esfregou a mão na cabeça de Quatre.

" Que escroto...¬¬ Vamos ali? " Ariel apontou para o túnel do terror.

" Yepp! Vamos! " obviamente, Duo adorou a sugestão.

" Eu não vou, não. "

" Ué, por que, Wu Fei? Se você quiser a gente vai em outro brinquedo. " o loirinho 1 ofereceu.

" Ah, não, eu tô cansado, vou pra casa. "

" Já? "

" O parque já está fechando mesmo. Bom, 'té mais! "

" Tchauzinhu! " todos se despediram.

Wu Fei foi sumindo de suas vistas, enquanto Quatre voltava-se para os demais:

" Nem deu tempo de eu dizer pra ele esperar que a gente ía embora junto com ele... "

" Nha, não liga, Quat, na verdade o Wuffy tá é com medo do túnel do terror, isso sim! Hehe! " o americano não perdia a chance de provocar, mesmo com o outro ausente.

" Sei, quem vai vir correndo me perturbar de noite porque está com medo é outra pessoa... " ¬¬ Heero olhou de soslaio o koi.

" Heh, vamos? " Duo mudou de assunto bruscamente, seguindo para o brinquedo.

Heero cruzou braços, a cara marrada, e foi atrás do pequeno desmioladinho. Quatre tapou a boca, rindo um pouquinho, e logo todos os seguiram. Assim que conseguiram entrar, notaram como era o brinquedo por dentro: uma espécie de labirinto coberto por panos pretos, totalmente escuro, sendo iluminado aqui e acolá por fracas lâmpadas amareladas; ao longo do percurso e até à saída haviam diversos bonecos de monstros, enfeites bizarros colados nas paredes, etc.

Como esta era a última vez que ele funcionava naquele dia, o grupo de pessoas que entraram foi um pouco maior, para, assim, haver apenas uma leva de gente. Os seis, por sinal, eram os últimos e iam lá atrás de todos.

" Ahhh! " Quatre pulou para o lado, a mão no coração, disparado.

Olharam para o amigo e viram que um dos bonecos mecânicos, o Frankstein, tinha colocado sua mão no ombro do loirinho, que assustou-se.

" Calma, Quat, é só um boneco, e essas coisas nem dão med..." Ariel consolava o irmão, passando um braço entorno de seu pescoço. O loirinho estava muito assustado.

Quando Mushra, que até então estivera estranhamente quieto, surge do nada à frente deles:

" Ah! " Ari deixa escapar um pequeno grito, devido a aparição súbita do outro " Mushra! "

Mas Mushra não o ouviu: seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente.

" Ari, vamos ali um momentinho? " apontou para um cantinho no escuro.

" Hein? "

" Hehe, cê sabe, né! Não tem ninguém vendo... Huhuhu! "

Quatre corou violentamente, seguido do irmão.

" Mush, seu tarado, será que você só pensa nisso? "

" Não... Não é verdade! Faz tanto tempo que a gente já não faz mais amor... " seus olhinhos até brilhavam, para dar mais dramaticidade à cena.

" Que? Como assim? Nós fizemos antes de vir pra cá, no banheiro daqui e... "

" Snif, snif... Você não gosta mais de mim, não é? Eu não te satisfaço mais... " ;-; começou a fazer sua chantagem, a carinha de cachorro abandonado.

" Er, não fica assim, não. " soltou-se delicadamente de Quatre, indo amparar seu amor " Calma, Mush, isso não é verdade. "

" Não? " perguntava com a voz manhosa " Mas como eu vou saber se isso é verdade? Prove. "

" Er... Mas assim você vai acabar comigo. " realmente, o loirinho 2 estava esgotado já.

Quatre assistia tudo boquiaberto, até que Duo passou por ele, enlaçando seu braço no dele:

" Ei, Q-man, que cara é essa? "

" Hã? " ainda abobalhado " Ah, er, nada não. "

Trowa e Heero, que vinham logo atrás, depararam-se com o casal de namorados aos amassos num cantinho ali. Mushra estava encostado na parede do túnel e Ariel agarrava-se à ele, enroscando uma perna entre as duas do outro. Os dois passaram reto, tentando ignorar o desfrute. (hehe)

O americano, que ía com Quatre, resolveu se virar para falar qualquer coisa à Heero, mas foi aí que viu Mush e Ari "ficando". Por mais que se esforçasse, aquilo teve um efeito maléfico em si, então largou o amigo lá mesmo e foi até o koi:

" Hee-love? " chamou, com uma cara de baka tarado.

" Já falei para não me chamar assim. " lançou-lhe um olhar shine: aquele americano inventava cada apelido para ele!

" Uhn... Tá bem, tá bem. Ô, Trow-Trow, dá licencinha? Vai lá cuidar do Quat, vai. " enxotou-o de perto.

Trowa ergueu uma sobrancelha e foi até o seu amado, tentando adivinhar que tramóias se passavam naquela cabecinha morena. À sós, Duo voltou-se para o namorado:

" Hee-chan, lá mais na frente tem uma bifurcaçãozinha, sabe? " entrelaçou os braços no pescoço do japonês.

" E...? "

" Bom... " começou a fazer pequenos círculos na pele dourada dele " É que ficar num cantinho no escuro, no meio de um parque de diversões com o risco de qualquer um chegar... É muuuito excitante. " terminou de falar com extrema malícia.

Primeiro Heero pensou no absurdo que Duo estava propondo, depois, acabou analisando melhor a idéia e... Até que ele tinha um pingo de razão. Bom, pelo menos agora que ele pôs-se a imaginar o americano com a trança desmanchada, totalmente nu em seus braços, e ele escorado numa parede a segurá-lo entre os braços, Duo gritando coisas desconexas em meio a tanto prazer...

" Cosp, cosp, ok. " deu uma tossidinha na tentativa de "acalmar" os ânimos, concordando, por fim.

O sorriso de Duo se ampliou e, empolgado, agarrou a mão do namorado, correndo com ele para o lugar aonde vira a bifurcação.

" Heeehhh! " riu, enquanto o arrastava. A propósito, Heero ía resmungando pela corrida.

Com toda a movimentação, Trowa e Quatre acabaram olhando para trás, para verem o que acontecia, e deram com os outros dois entrando numa fenda do lado de uma boneca de bruxa com seu tacho.

" Ué, o que eles vão fazer lá? Será que não estão enxergando mais o caminho? " Quatre arqueou as sobrancelhas loiras.

" Er, Quat... " - -' amava seu loirinho purinho daquele jeito, mas em certas ocasiões tinha até medo que alguém se aproveitasse dele por isso " Olha, querido, quando chegarmos em casa, eu vou te ensinar algumas coisinhas, tá? "

" Tá, mas... Que coisinhas, Trowa? "

Trowa olhou para aquela carinha inocente e afagou seus fios loiros:

" Sobre 'certas coisas' que você precisa saber. " disse, pois pretendia mesmo explicar-lhe o básico sobre 'aqueles assuntos'.

Não que quisesse deixá-lo malicioso ou que fosse fazê-lo ficar assim, apenas queria que o menino deixasse de ser tão bobinho em relação a assuntos como esse. Ele precisava entender melhor sobre aquilo para, assim, evitar mais problemas, uma vez que aquela sua "inocência" sempre lhe causava transtornos ou brincadeirinhas sem graças.

Enfim, eles foram os únicos da turma que conseguiram chegar à saída do brinquedo, ou melhor, pararam pouco antes de terminá-la. O moreno bem que gostou da idéia de possuir seu anjinho num daqueles becos do túnel, na verdade era como a concretização de uma fantasia fazer amor com o loirinho num lugar sombrio daqueles. Todo caso, não queria expor Quatre àqueles destrambelhados, que podiam "descobri-los" a qualquer momento. Não ligava muito se o pegassem, pois não devia satisfações de sua vida particular a pessoa alguma, no entanto, sabia que Quatre morreria de vergonha se o vissem numa situação constrangedora como esta imaginada. Então teve de desistir de sua fantasia... Por enquanto. (hehehe)

Ao perceberem que chegavam ao fim do túnel, sem ainda saírem de lá, pararam para ver se os quatro os seguiam. Mas, obviamente, a resposta foi negativa.

" Onde será que eles estão? " perguntou um árabe desolado.

" Uhn... Ficaram pra trás, bem lá pra trás. "

" E agora, Trowa? "

" Vamos embora, deixe eles que se virem. "

" M-mas não podemos! Daqui a pouco o parque fecha, pode ser perigoso. Por favor, Trowa, vamos voltar e avisá-los. "

'_Perigoso vai ser o que veremos se voltarmos_', pensou o moreno, todavia, se era para acalmar o menino, aceitou voltar e procurá-los. E o mais incrível é que, quando retornaram, Quatre se assustou novamente com os mesmos bonecos e afins da vez que passaram por lá pela primeira vez. Melhor para Trowa, que o levou bem aninhadinho em seus braços.

Ao que chegavam à bifurcação dos pombinhos, Trowa fez questão de segurar Quatre ali mesmo, sem entrar lá dentro, falando alto do lado de fora da fenda:

" Ahen! Tá na hora de ir, o parque tá fechando. "

Escutaram algumas reclamações, provavelmente Duo e Heero os escutaram e puseram-se a se arrumar para sair dali. Quatre não entendeu muito bem, mas acompanhou o namorado quando ele deixou o local e avançou para o fundo. Só que desta vez a surpresa foi maior, pois encontraram os dois restantes no meio do túnel. Porém, o detalhe era que Mushra estava só de calça, procurando sua camisa para se vestir, enquanto que Ariel estava completamente pelado, recolhendo suas roupas pelo chão.

Assim que os viu, Ari corou intensamente, tão quente que nem um Krakatoa se igualaria a ele. Levantou-se correndo, levando as mãos, que seguravam suas meias brancas, à frente de suas privacidades, escondendo-se atrás de Mush, que apenas sorria sem graça.

" Desculpe. " disse um Trowa sem jeito.

" Hehe, tudo bem. " o outro moreno levou um braço à parte de trás do pescoço " É justo, eu beijei seu namorado e agora você vê o meu assim. "

Quatre, a essas alturas, já estava escarlate; não que desconhecesse o corpo do irmão, é que sentiu-se constrangido pelo seu koi tê-lo visto daquele jeito e, claro, por ter "pego" Mushra também nessa situação.

" Mushra! " Ariel o repreendeu, rosnando " Seu filho da mãe, pare já com isso. "

" Ahhh, loirinho, você sabe que eu adoro aprontar com você, não é? " disse, com um sorriso sacana.

" Er, bem, nós estamos indo, podem se arrumar em paz. " Quatre falou, virando-se e saindo com Trowa.

" Eu disse que não era uma boa idéia, Mushra. " Ariel, se trocando, ralhou entre dentes.

" Ah, mas fala a verdade, você adorou, né, não? " riu, maroto.

Ariel deu de ombros, não podendo negar. Se arrumaram rapidinho e apressaram-se para alcançá-los. Ao chegarem, encontraram um Duo e Heero com uma expressão de contentamento enorme. Finalmente os seis estavam reunidos e, sem trocarem mais palavras, se encaminharam para a saída do brinquedo.

Entretanto, ao saírem, não encontraram os guardas do parque, nem pessoa alguma por perto. Estranhando, seguiram em frente mais um pouco, só para não encontrarem mais ninguém. E foi aí que perceberam que estavam presos no parque fechado.

oOoOoOo

Continua...

oOoOoOo

Opa, esse cap. ficou maiorzinho. E mais chatinho também. Pois é, eu não queria fazer outro capítulo só para conseguir dizer, finalmente, que eles ficaram presos no parque, então fiz td nesse daqui, o que o deixou maior. Anyway, não gostei nem de ver desse cap., as idéias ficaram meio confusas e as cenas mal explicadas. Acho que faltou emoção ou, sentimentos, sei lá... De qq forma, eu também não estou muito boa para escrever nesse momento, então... Não deu, foi mal!

Ah, sim, só para avisar, eu decidi que minhas fics com caps. maiores serão mensais. Já que eu demoro um século msm para atualizar... Pelo menos assim eu não tenho que ficar me desesperando porque tô demorando demais. Mas como esta daqui é pequenininha e fácil de escrever, ela virá com maior freqüência n-n Só demorou para ser atualizada nesses últimos tempos porque eu tava sem inspiração (e/ou vontade). Mas agora acho que tá melhorando.

Vou tentar fazer umas coisas mais decentes pra esta fic. E agora tá decidido: vou escrever como serão as "aulinhas" que o Trowa tem que ensinar pro Quat. Hehe! xD Por falar nisso, espero que vocês tenham entendido o que eu quis dizer sobre o que são essa aulinhas e talz. Ahan, adoro chamar o Duo de baka, porque eu acho que fica muito fofinhu. n-n E, por coincidência, vou ao parque que se alojou na cidade hj! \o/ Só espero não ficar presa nele, hehe! xD

Citando o velho e conhecido fato de que eu não revisei a fic.

Onegai, reviews pra Pime! Hehe xD

Matta ne! xauxau

14/12/05--- o ano tá acabanu... Vão pensando no que pedir para o Papai Noel! ;D


	11. Chapter 11

Wu Fei estava andando pela rua, meio distraído com pensamentos sobre o passado. Haviam tantas coisas confusas em sua mente... Pensava em Sally, nas batalhas com seu Gundam, em tudo de que desistira para viver uma vida calma e pacata com seus amigos, no seu futuro incerto... Isso até o instante em que ele sentiu-se esbarrar em alguém.

"Woow!" exclamou, pego de surpresa, enquanto batia o queixo num peitoral muito bem definido.

Mas afastou-se rapidamente do ser com o qual se chocara, mirando-lhe a face, ao passo que levava uma mão ao queixo dolorido.

"Uhhn, aonde a gracinha ia tão distraída?" um moreno alto lhe sorria lascivo.

E a sua frase irritou profundamente o chinezinho, pois ele, além de se envergonhar com as palavras do outro, ainda se sentia ridicularizado pela cena estar se passando em ambiente público, na frente dos outros, ficando rubro em questão de segundos.

"Gracinha é o seu traseiro quando eu meter o pé na tua cara e você se esfolar todo nesse chão duro!" bradou.

Porém, o estranho pareceu nem se abalar, continuando:

"Ehehe, já tá querendo me 'esfolar', é? Mas a gracinha não precisa ficar nervosa, não; creio que o meu traseiro tenha utilidades melhores que essa." levantou uma sobrancelha safadamente. (ohoho, alguém ainda duvidava da minha perversão? u-ú)

Wu Fei quase voou em seu pescoço ao ver suas palavras serem usadas contra ele mesmo. A sua sorte foi que, exatamente nessa hora, Treize passava por ali. (coincidências?XD) E o rosto conhecido rapidamente intercedeu a favor do menino, ao ver a cena:

"Wu Fei." olhou o garoto, mirando ameaçador o homem à frente deste "Ele está te perturbando?"

Mas o homem, que na verdade tinha um porte elegante, cabelo castanho bem claro, não muito longo, mas que ainda sim estava prendido por um elástico, olhos pouco mais claros que o cabelo, encobertos por um óculos de aro redondo e preto, e uma pele clara, pouco se importou com a intromissão do outro.

"Olha, então a gracinha tem nome." e riu ao constatar o quão mais enfurecido o garoto chinês ficou "Bem, mas antes que seu amigo fortão aí venha querer brigar comigo, por que você não conta para ele que era você que estava se jogando nos meus braços, hein? provocou.

"Ora, seu...!" Wu Fei ergueu um punho fechado, quando a voz de Treize o cortou:

"Isso é verdade, Chang?"

Wu Fei olhou pasmo para Treize. Não sabia o que responder, atônito com o súbito surgimento de Treize, o esquisito em quem esbarrara e a insinuação que ele fazia. Por fim, estressado de vez, grunhiu algo incompreensível e saiu às pressas do local.

O estranho, sorrindo com maldade ainda, deu uma última encarada no moreno e seguiu seu caminho. Já Treize entrou em seu caro, que estava estacionado em frente à uma doceria, razão dele ter aparecido ali naquele momento, e resolveu acompanhar Wu Fei à distância até à casa que o miúdo morava. Afinal, iria lá saber das intenções daquele homem esquisito que provocara o asiático! E se o estranho decidisse seguir o menino para saber onde ele morava? Wu Fei correria perigo, nesse caso. Então, ajuizado como sempre, resolveu escoltá-lo até vê-lo em segurança.

E só não lhe ofereceria uma carona porque sabia que seria perda de tempo tentar convencer o chinês a lhe acompanhar no estado de nervos que estava: não tinha dúvida de que Fei estava irritado consigo agora, e, tentá-lo mais, provavelmente, não surtiria efeitos agradáveis.

Deu partida no carro, indo atrás do garoto.

oOoOoOo

"Mas que joça!" Ariel expressou sua insatisfação chutando um latão de lixo à sua frente.

"Ari, não destrua a propriedade alheia..." pediu Quatre.

Mas Ariel voltou-se, zangado, para Mushra, que estava ao lado de Trowa e Duo.

"Isso é culpa sua!" acusou.

Porém, Mush levantou uma sobrancelha cinicamente:

"Ora, mas qual é 'grande' problema, Ari? Por acaso está com medo de dormir no escuro?"

O loirinho 2 irritou-se ainda mais e deu de costas para ele, cruzando os braços e bufando. Estavam presos no parque e ainda tinha de ouvir as desprezíveis piadas de Mushra? Já o mais velho do grupo, ao ver que seu menino não o retrucaria, aproximou-se dele e o enlaçou por trás pela cintura. Ariel tentou se debater, mas aos poucos se acalmou enquanto seu koi lhe fazia pequenos agrados e carícias.

Os outros conversavam, mais alheios ao entendimento dos dois pombinhos, tentando encontrar uma solução para o problema que tinham. Duo foi o primeiro a ter uma idéia:

"Alguém trouxe um celular? Podemos ligar para... Nossa, seria muito mico chamar os bombeiros!" exasperou-se ao perceber que seria ridículo ser resgatado pelos bombeiros por ter ficado preso num parque "Nhaa!"

"Tem razão, Duo, poderíamos mesmo acionar alguém... Mas nem eu nem Trowa trouxemos nossos aparelhos..." Quatre comentou.

"Tsc, acho que Heero também não... Você trouxe, Hee-chan?" Duo perguntou, olhando pra ele.

O japonês deu de ombros, sinalizando que não. Então, o trançado continuou:

"Eu também não." e virou-se para o último casal, que se aproximava agora "Vocês estão com seus celulares?"

Ambos abanaram as cabeças e Mushra explicou:

"Claro que não... Não tem onde guardá-lo, eu o perderia assim que fosse em uma montanha-russa, por exemplo." E fora mais ou menos por esse mesmo motivo que nenhum deles levara o precioso aparelho.

Então todos suspiraram. Já haviam vasculhado o local e, assim, puderam ver que o parque era cercado por uma alta cerca eletrificada. Se encontrassem a caixa de força, seria fácil destruí-la e, desse modo, escalariam a cerca e a pulariam sem maiores problemas. Todavia, pelo que puderam deduzir, a bendita caixa estava dentro de um cubículo quase ao pé de uma ponta da cerca. À porta da casinha havia uma plaquinha com o dizer "manutenção", lá provavelmente estavam guardados alguns equipamentos. Como o parque passaria apenas uma temporada na cidade, precisavam de um local para guardar alguns dos equipamentos, logo, armaram aquele casebre.

E, como se não fosse o bastante, para que não pudessem arrombar a porta e entrar, posto que a maçaneta sem miolo impedia que a arrebentassem, tinham a nítida impressão de que, caso empenhassem qualquer força contra a porta, todo o cubículo viria abaixo. E isso definitivamente não seria bom. Não seria nada bom.

... A única dúvida era: porque colocariam uma maçante daquele tipo em uma construção que seria facilmente arrombada?...

Agora, esgotando-se a última possibilidade que pensaram, a do celular, não sabiam mais o que fazer. Teriam de ficar ali até o dia seguinte?

"Caramba, não acredito nessa!" exclamou Duo, meio revoltado.

Heero mantinha-se distante, perguntando-se como aquilo fora acontecer com ele. Trowa, que abraçava os ombros de Quatre, veio com uma outra hipótese:

"Se Wu Fei notar que não voltamos pra casa, talvez ele possa nos encontrar aqui."

"Isso!" o americaninho se animou com a chance "Mas será que o cabeça-de-melão vai ligar o fato de não termos voltado com o parque?"

Os garotos param para pensar. Realmente, não havia um pensamento com muito nexo aí, Wu Fei poderia pensar em várias coisas para terem acontecido com eles. Ariel soltou um muxoxo ao perceber que provavelmente teriam de passar a noite ali. Esperava só que, ao menos, o parque abrisse durante a manhã... Ou então estariam em sérios apuros.

Quatre, gentil como sempre, resolveu tentar minimizar o transtorno de seus amigos:

"Er, até que não é tão ruim assim... Quer dizer, acho que todos nós já estivemos em situações piores... Como quando na guerra..." a menção não entristeceu somente a ele como aos outros também "E, além do mais, podemos considerar essa como uma nova experiência... Quero dizer, pelo menos estamos saindo da mesmice."

Trowa sorriu, seu namorado era tão doce e puro, e sempre estava pensando nos outros, devido o seu jeito altruísta... Era, realmente, muito difícil não amá-lo. Abraçou-se mais a ele, trazendo-o para mais perto de seu peito e entrelaçando as mãos entorno do claro pescocinho do pequeno árabe. Beijou o topo de sua cabeça, e Quatre retribuiu colocando suas mãos por cima das de Trowa, acariciando-a.

Duo se animou com a idéia de Quatre, afinal, pensando por esse lado, teriam todo o parque apenas para eles!

"Ehehe, de repente até que você tem razão, Quat."

Mas um olhar não muito encorajador de Heero o fez baixar um pouco o tom de empolgação em sua voz. O japonês podia muito bem imaginar as voltas que aquela cabecinha morena e trançada estava dando... E tinha certeza de que a maioria das "idéias" às quais ela chegaria não seriam muito aprováveis.

oOoOoOo

Wu Fei trancou a porta da casa, xingando, ainda, tudo o que o fizesse se lembrar do estranho que o intercalara aquele dia e de um outro certo moreno, o qual ele tinha ganas de enforcar. E o pior é que não tinha noção de onde surgira tanta raiva para com Treize.

Se alguém, um outro qualquer, tivesse dito a mesma coisa que Treize, quando perguntado se havia mesmo se atirado aos braços do outro intencionalmente, ele teria revidado, brigando com essa pessoa, pois não gostava nadinha que injuriassem contra si. Porém, ao ouvir Treize lhe fazendo tal pergunta... Simplesmente não conseguiu agir como sempre! Aliás, sentiu tamanha raiva que até agora estava irritado. Por algum estranho motivo, saber que Treize desconfiara dele o enervara muito mais do que o esperado.

Mas seria "enervar" mesmo a palavra correta?

Abanou sua cabeça, ela estava lhe traindo hoje. Era melhor tentar parar de pensar naquilo, esquecer-se de vez do maldito infeliz que o provocara no meio da rua e o humilhara de tal jeito! Ou não teria paz aquela noite. Isto é, se fosse deveras possível esquecer-se disso, posto que, só de pensar que o melhor para si seria não pensar mais no ocorrido, já se lembrava do dito cujo e do imenso ódio que sentia e que agora se punha a tentar ignorar.

Por fim, foi tomar banho. Quem sabe assim não se acalmasse um pouco?

oOoOoOo

Continua...

oOoOoOo

"olhando para os lados com desconfiança" Olá. "desviando de um pedra voadora"

Hehe, nossa, que demora, hein? n-n"" Huhu, desculpe, gente. No comecinho do ano eu não pude atualizar... primeiro porque eu não tava boa pra isso, depois, quando comecei a atualizar algumas fics, vieram outros compromissos e voltei a ficar off. Bem, depois disso aconteceu mais coisas... mas que eu digo: se querem saber o que foi, visitem meu novo longuíssimo perfil, que eu já colokei o motivo lá. Mas não pensem que, em algum momento, não tive consideração por vocês... Eu tive, se não atualizei antes, eu tive os meus motivos.

E sei que esse cap. tá beeeeeem xôxo, sinto muito por isso, mas eu realmente só tô atualizando agora esse chap porque estou me obrigando, mesmo... Eu nem tava mais com vontade. n-n' Ahh, mas eu vou tentar "entrar no clima" novamente! Porque, se não, como é que eu vou escrever esse pedaço que é comédia?XD Então, desculpa pelo capítulo imprestável. - Nos outros eu tento melhorar, promessa. E, sosseguem, esse foi só para mostrar as reações deles e talz, embora não tenha fikado do jeito que eu queria.

AH, se serve de consolo, como aniversário d 1 aninho dessa fic, eu vou comemorei corrigindo todos os capítulos! n-n Isso mesmo, não haverão mais erros grotescos nem nada até esse cap./o/ E mais, fiz uma capa de níver tbm! n.n Mas só uma observação: sei que esse post de níver tá atrasado, mas não por minha culpa! Dia 25 eu estava prontinha pra postar a fic renovada de níver, só que o site não estava salvando meus documentos! Aí, resultado, a "comemoraçãozinha" de Feliz Aniversário /o/ se atrasou um poukinhu XD, sorry, nn' e aí toca a Pime a abrir esse cap. novamente e vir escrever mais esse recadinho sobre o atraso.

Rsrs! E, eu disse que o Wuffys num ia ficar na paz, não disse?XD Ehehe, as coisas vão se desenrolar agora... Inclusive, já dei algumas dicas e brechas em caps. passados e inclusive nesse sobre o Ari e Mush, eles têm um passado... e presente, de certa forma, que eu aos poucos eu vou contando.

Só um último detalhe: a última parte, eu fikei delirando imaginando o Wuffy tomando banho... e pior que até deu vontade de fazer uma fic deles (WuffysmaisTreizes)... mas, pra isso, e pra mais rápida atualização desta e das outras, vocês terão que rezar muito por mim... sim, terão que rezar para eu não ficar de recuperação na escola!XD

Beeem, essa notinha enorme foi preciso. Mas, em compensação, já dei todos os recados. Por favor, não desanimem da fic que aí sim que eu não me empolgo mais!

E, plizz, reviews! Porque, eu acho que esse cap. não merece, porque eu realmente o achei muito, muito ruim, mas não custa nada pedir, ne? XD Ó, fica a promessa que tentarei melhorar nos próximos. Ah, e muito obrigada a todo mundo que puxou a minha orelha pra atualizar! Rsrs.

Buááhh, que sono... n.n zZZ Agora eu me vou...

Bjuss e até mais!

Tchauzinhu

21/06/06--- como o prometido, taí o cap.


End file.
